Naruto Konoha's Saiyan
by CJShikage
Summary: "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing." This was what Gogeta said to Janemba Just before he preformed the "Soul Punisher." However Goku and Vegeta's combined energy and the current instability of the boundaries of the 12 universes lead to Gogeta's energy leaking into Naruto at the moment of his birth causing him to be born with their strength
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Konoha's Saiyan 

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1: Naruto is Born

A cave on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village with Anbu around with the Kanji for 'seal' and 'repress' then a loud scream was heard from the cave.

"IT HURTS, 'TTEBANE!" back inside the cave Kushina's hair flows in waves of bloody crimson, as her blouse hugs her pregnant form uncomfortably while a dress hangs on top of her body. The dress had moved up, the patterned spiral of the seal being filled in as the seal itself began to decay.

"You're doing great Kushina-chan just a little more and our child will be here." Minato says with concern and anxiety.

"IT STILL HURTS MINATO-KUN!" Kushina yells

"Come one Kushina you're almost there just a few more centimeters and little Naruto will be here." Biwako Sarutobi says. After a few seconds Kushina lets loose a final scream and the crying of a baby is heard.

"Congratulations Kushina-chan Naruto is born." Biwako looked at Minato. "You need to suppress the Nine Tails chakra."

"Yosh!" Minato slams his hands together and places his hands on Kushina's stomach as he starts to repair the seal. Kushina was breathing and sweating heavily. Biwako walked over toward Kushina.

"So this is our little Naruto." Minato says smiling then reaches out to touch the bundle that held Naruto but Biwako slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch him; the mother gets to see first." Biwako says then lays the bundle next to Kushina who is crying tears of joy at her new born son.

"Naruto… I finally get to see you." Kushina says happily.

"Alright there will be plenty of time later for you to see her but now we got to clean her up." Biwako says walking away. "There, there." Minato places his hand on Kushina's and smiles at her.

"How are you feeling, Kushina?"

"Okay." Kushina says weakly.

"Thank you."

"Minato."

"Alright now I know you just we through childbirth but we got to lock up the Kyūbi nice and tight."

"_Hello, hello can you hear me?" _ A voice calls out in both Minato and Kushina's heads.

"Um who is this?" Minato asked out loud

"_This is King Kai, Lord of the Northern Galaxy; I have some interesting news regarding your son. A rare cosmic event has taken place allowing the energies of two of my realms greatest fighters to merge into your son resulting in Saiyan blood." _King Kai explains.

"Um what's a Saiyan?" Kushina asked

"_The Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. They are powerful warriors when trained and they have the unique ability to fight anywhere. Their home planet, Vegeta, was destroyed over 70 years ago by an intergalactic tyrant named Fieza for nearly 40 years the Saiyan race has been considered extinct with only fractions of their blood remaining one planet, a world similar to your own in that it supports life as you know it but very different the world where the Saiyans live is hundreds of years more advanced they yourself but that's not the point. The point is that I will be sending you two Saiyans to help train your son in his abilities but it might take a few years for them to get there because I'll have to file a lot of paperwork."_

"I know that feeling." Minato laughed,

"_Until they arrive keep your son safe I wish you luck." _With that King Kai's voice went silent. Minato looks at Kushina and she looks back at him.

"Saiyan or not he's our son and if a lord of a galaxy has taken interest in him then he really is the child of prophecy that Jiraiya sensei mentioned." Minato places his hand seal Kurama's power a scream is heard and it draws Minato's attention to the source to see Biwako and the nursemaid dropping dead and a man in a black rob with a mask over his face with a hole over the right eye. "Biwako-sama, Taji!" Minato shouts out.

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato, get away from the Jinchūriki. Otherwise this child's life will end at the rip young age of one minute."

"_How did he get past the barrier?" _Minato thinks. _"This guy… who the hell is he?" _Minato gets into a battle stance. Just then Kushina cries out in pain as the nine tails seal starts to break. Just then the man in the robe pulls out a kunai and holds it up to Naruto's face.

"Get away from the Jinchūriki. Don't you care what happens to your kid?"

"Wait! Calm down!" Minato says

"Speak for yourself, Minato I'm cool as can be." Then he throws Naruto into the air.

"NARUTO!" Kushina cry out and the man jumps to stab Naruto with the Kunai, but Minato, in a flash, grabs Naruto before the man can stab her.

"Well, I must hand it to the Yellow Flash, but I wonder about this next one." The man makes a ram sign and Minato hears the sizzling of paper bombs.

"MINATO!" Kushina cries then more distantly as Minato flashes away. "NARUTO!" Minato rips the blanket off of Naruto and throws it backwards then leaps forward without a second's hesitation. Then the house behind Minato exploded as Minato was tossed through the air still holding Naruto tightly in his arms to protect her. Naruto starts crying again.

"Thank Goodness… Naruto isn't hurt." Minato says to himself, then he feels a pain in his ankle and he looks down to see some wood lodged in it. _"I was forced to use the Hirashin no Jutsu." _(Flying Thunder God Jutsu) Minato pulls the splinter out of his ankle. _"His target is Kushina…and he succeeded in separating up." _Minato tosses the wood into the air. _"I must hurry." _Then before the wood hits the ground Minato is gone in a yellow flash of light. When he reappears he is in a small bunker room with one of his kunai hanging on the wall.

(With Kushina and the Masked Man)

With a single hand sign the Masked Man unravels Kushina's seal as it spreads around some rocks binding her there.

"Just what…do you want?" Kushina growls.

"I'm going to pull the Kyūbi out from you and destroy Konoha." The masked Man responds and Kushina's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!"

"Minato's teleportation Jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with Jutsu formulas. He made sure to mark your Sealing Formula with it too…in order to protect you; however I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the Kyūbi's seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" the man's eye widens revealing a sharingan.

(Back with Minato and Naruto)

Minato grabs a blanket and covers the sleeping Naruto with it.

"You'll be save here." Minato says to Naruto. "Naruto, just wait awhile, I have to go save your mother."

(Back with The masked Man and Kushina)

Kushina starts to slip into unconsciousness as chakra exhaustion took her. Just then she hears a voice which jumpstarts her.

"_**You!" **_Kurama growls then his voice is cut off as the Masked Man's sharingan spins and hypnotizes Kurama with his sharingan. Kurama's chakra starts leaking off of Kushina as the man forces Kurama out of the seal.

"Now then, come out KYŪBI!" the man says, then Kurama's charka comes blasting out of the seal and in a few seconds Kurama emerged in her Demon fox form and the last of Kurama's chakra escapes Kushina and she collapses face first and as Kurama emerges he lets lose a massive roar. "Good, now I'll go straight to Konoha." Kushina struggles up slightly.

"Hold it."

"Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing, you don't die right away after Biju is extracted." Kurama looks down at Kushina. "You were the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi so I'll let you die by his hand." Kurama turns to Kushina and slams his paw down where Kushina was. Just then Kurama sees Minato appear on the tree in front of her with Kushina in his arms.

"I must say, you're as quick as you nickname, but you're too late."

"Minato…is Naruto…is he safe?" Kushina asks

"Yea he's fine." Minato responds. "He's in a safe place for now."

"Thank goodness." Kushina closes her eyes, and then looks at her husband with a determined look on her face. "Minato, you must stop that man and the Kyūbi right now he's headed for Konoha." Minato glares at where the masked man stood, and then he vanished.

"He flew off again, well never mind we're headed to Konoha." The masked man laughs

(With Minato and Kushina)

Minato reappears inside the house where he had left Naruto, carrying his wife bridal style as he walks her over toward Naruto.

"Why?" Kushina asks.

"Never mind that." Minato responds. "Just stay with Naruto." Minato lays her down on the bed next to Naruto. Kushina holds her sleeping son crying slightly and Minato beholds the scene eyes threatening to burst into tears.

"Naruto." Kushina says holding her son tighter. Minato clenches his fist and then opens the closet to reveal his Yondaime jacket and he puts it on. "Minato… thank you…good luck."

"I'll be right back." Minato says.

(Konoha)

Everything was normal in the village, people were walking down the streets and a few people were supporting drunken friends. Two shinobi were walking down the street, Kakashi and Guy, Guy had his usual outfit on but without the flak jacket and Kakashi was wearing his Anbu armor and blatantly ignoring Guy's incredulous looks.

"Why don't we just do Rock-Paper-Scissors again tonight?" Kakashi asks.

"Not that again!" Guy says angry. "Think of something more exciting! How can you call yourself my rival?"

"We have an early start tomorrow, so let's pass for tonight." Kakashi eye smiles.

"Don't use a mission as an excuse! I have all this pent-up energy inside of me now is the time for diligent training! Honest-to-goodness discipline and hard work will bring success in future missions!" Guy starts ranting not even noticing that Kakashi has stopped moving. Guy turns around a furious look on his face "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Say Guy…do you notice anything odd, there's a chill in the air."

"IT'S YOUR ATTITUDE THAT'S CAUSING IT!" Guy yells ranting again. "We're only young once!" Guy kept ranting and Kakashi just started to ignore him.

(Uchiha compound.)

Itachi was holding his little brother Sasuke in his arms while sitting on the porch of his house looking up at the sky.

"What is this feeling?" Itachi asks himself all of the sudden Sasuke starts crying. "There, there…" Itachi tries to comfort Sasuke. _"It's a strange feeling, of all the times for Mom and Dad to be out." _Itachi looks at Sasuke. "Don't cry, Sasuke, no matter what happens, your big brother will definitely protect you." Itachi looks at his brother smiling.

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and doing paper work for Minato while he was out. All of the sudden he looks out the window as a sense of dread over comes him.

"It can't be!" Sarutobi says

(Masked Man.)

The Masked Man lands in a kneeling position in a deserted alley way. After regaining his balance he slams his palm onto the ground as he calls out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a very large contract sign appears on the ground then a huge plume of smoke appears, the force of it blows away all those nearby sweeping them off their feet. When the dust settles a few civilians cough and struggle to get back up.

"What happened?" One said.

"Is it an accident?" Another asks, and then they look up to the glowing red eyes of Kurama.

"That's…" a third trails off.

"N-no way…!" the second civilian says in fear. "It's the Kyūbi!" he calls out in fear and everyone around him scatters repeating the message and trying to get as far away as possible.

"Go, Kyūbi." The masked man says Trans-vying the instruction through his sharingan. Kurama roars and starts smashing buildings with claw, tails and roars.

(Hokage tower)

An Anbu appears behind the third Hokage fear evident in his voice.

"Sandaime-sama, the Kyūbi is…!" the Anbu trails off as he watches Sarutobi finish tying the last of his around his forehead. "The Kyūbi has suddenly appeared in the village!"

"I'm aware of that, I will suppress it." Sarutobi says getting ready for battle. "You and the others protect the civilians!"

"Yes Sir!" the Anbu says and departs.

"_Did Kushina's seal break; despite all the precautions did we fail? Biwako…" _Sarutobi thinks of his wife.

(Guy and Kakashi)

"Damn you Kyūbi!" Guy roars. "This is the moment I release my pent up power!"

"Don't be hasty, Guy!" Kakashi warns but as usual his warnings fall on deaf ears.

"Come on! I'll be your opponent!" Guy is about to run forward when a random chunin holds out his hand.

"Wait!" the chunin says.

"Huh?" Guy asks confused

"Gather immediately in the guardroom!"

"Why?" Kakashi asks.

"It's Sandaime-sama's orders!"

"Hiruzen-sama?" Guy asks shocked.

"You heard him Guy, let's go!" Kakashi says.

(Ino-shika-cho generation one)

Chōza spins his bow staff around blocking debris from hitting Inoichi and Shikaku.

"Now's our chance! Evacuate the civilians!" Shikaku shouts the civilians run off fleeing for their lives.

(Two random chunin)

"Are we ready?" one asks

"Yes." The other responds. Just then Kurama steps on the Hokage's office, crushing it beneath his paw which sets off several high powered explosives which only serve to irritate him.

"Over here Kyūbi!" a random chunin calls out throwing explosive notes and kunai at Kurama, these hit his cheek which again pisses him off.__Kurama swings his arm bitch slapping the chunin killing him instantly. Two more rise up and throw explosive notes at his other cheek and the meet the same fate as the other. Two more jump up and one shouts.

"Where are you looking?" As he and his partner prepare to throw their kunai Kurama bitch slaps them with his tail killing them. The destruction continues and chunin, jounin and Anbu alike gather before Sarutobi trying to defend the village.

(Minato)

Minato was standing on top of his own stone head on the tallest spike of his hair one of his kunai in hand.

"_As Hokage, I will protect the village, my family, right now. This is what I need to do." _Minato look at Kurama. _"I won't allow you to do as you please anymore!" _Minato thinks in determination. Just then Kurama turns to the stone faces looking at where Minato was standing. "So you've taken notices of me." Minato says out loud and Kurama opens her jaws and Yin and Yang chakra start to collide near that area as she prepares to fire a 'Biju-Dama.' Minato starts making hand signs. "You won't get your way here!" then Kurama fires the blast of uncondensed chakra at the mountain destroying everything in is way. Just as it's about to make contact with the faces it stops and a space-time barrier appears stopping it and slowly the blast is absorbed by the barrier as Minato holds out his hand and kunai and when it was fully absorb he uses the Hirashin to send it far away. Then there is a huge explosion in the distance. _"With so much power I have to be careful where I send it."_ Minato looks at Kurama with sorrow in his heart. _"I must report all that's happened to Sandaime-sama immediately." _Just then a hand rises up behind Minato who whips around intent on plunging his Kunai into his opponent's skull but to his surprise it goes right through the masked man and after the Kunai clears his skull the man grabs Minato's arm.

"I am your opponent and it's all over." The man says and a swirl starts to appear around his visible eye as it starts to absorb Minato but before it can be completed Minato warps away. "He flew away, he's fast, next time, I'll get him faster, the instant we make contact."

(With Minato)

Minato appeared in the field where he had taken Naruto to avoid him being blown up.

"_My attack missed, but he materialized and instantly tried to drag me in, just what was that Jutsu?" _Just as Minato finishes his thoughts the man appears right in front of him.

"I won't let you get away."

"_He uses the Teleportation Jutsu too?" _Minato reaches down and grabs a kunai. _"Is that how he took Kushina and move away so quickly? A shinobi who outmaneuvered the Anbu assigned under Sandaime-sama's direct control…who slipped through a top-secret barrier…and who knew that the Kyūbi's seal would weaken during childbirth. Furthermore, he undid the Kyūbi's seal, tamed it and…went in and out of the barrier set up around Konoha without being caught. There is only one shinobi that I know who is capable of this." _Minato glares at the ninja in front of him. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asks the man lifts his hood and pulls it back to reveal short black hair. "No that's impossible, he's dead."

"I wonder about that." The man responds.

"At this point it doesn't matter who you are, but why are you targeting Konoha."

"I could say I did it on a whim or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace." The man lets loose a long chain connected to two shackles which he attaches to his wrists.

"_Whatever the case he's no ordinary man! He can control the Kyūbi and his teleportation Jutsu surpasses both Lord Second's and mine, and he has some dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now or he'll be even more trouble than the Kyūbi. If I transport myself to the village now, he will follow and the battle field will become even more chaotic. If he is like Madara then he can only keep the Kyūbi under the Kuchiyose for a few minutes, I just have to entrust the village to Sandaime-sama. As for me…I must take this guy down right here, right now!" _Minato drops into a battle stance.

"Now that I have freed the Kyūbi you people have no hope left!" the man and Minato charge each other and Minato prepares to stab the man through but instead goes right through him then the man draws the chain around Minato to capture him but Minato warps away.

"_His flesh… My physical attacks have no effect on him, but he makes himself materialized to attack me. Namely, I can only aim for him when we both strike blows! His risk lies during the moment of attack and considering the time remaining on Kyūbi's Kuchiyose no Jutsu he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other…wins!" _Minato and the masked man charge one another again and this time Minato throws his kunai right at the man in front of him and as expected it goes right through him, the man reaches up to grab Minato to suck him into his eye and Minato forms a Rasengan just as Minato's Kunai goes through the man makes to grab Minato and he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"I win." Just then Minato vanishes to the kunai then drives the Rasengan into the man's back. _"Damn it! He flew to that kunai from earlier!"_

"That was my Hirashin level 2." Minato glares and the ground below blows ups, then Minato marks the man with his Hiraishin kunai formula. Then the man jumps away from Minato and holds his left arm as it falls apart in white spores. Minato glares at the man who tried to kill him and his family.

"You got me, that it what is meant by 'elusive.' I should never have let my guard down." Just then Minato warps to the man and places his hand on his stomach. _"Hirashin no Jutsu! So that's it…he marked my body somewhere!" _then a contract seal appears on the man. "A Contract Seal?" the man looks at Minato in shock. _"He intends to separate the Kyūbi from me?"_

"With this, the Kyūbi no longer belongs to you!"

(With Kurama attacking Konoha.)

Kurama's eyes that were currently the sharingan shrink back down to his normal slit eyes. Kurama lets loose a wild roar and takes a step forward and crushed a building and Kurama leaped back crushing another building.

"You must avoid damage to the village! Chase the Kyūbi outside the village walls!

"Yes sir!" several Anbu say.

"By me time so that I can execute my Jutsu! Do not slow down the attack!"

"Right let's go!" the Anbu says to his gather teammates. The other Anbu and jounin run off towards the Kurama to slow his progress. They throw explosive kunai at Kurama. Sarutobi bites his thumb and starts weaving hand signs.

"Ninpo: Kuchiyose!" Sarutobi makes hand signs. "Appear…Monkey King Enma!" Sarutobi slams his palm to the ground and in a flash of smoke Enma appears.

"**The Kyūbi hmm. So the seal was broken?" **Enma asks his sumonner.

"We're going to chase it out of the village with the Adamantine Nyoi!"

"**Got it! Henge!" **Enma transforms into his staff and flies toward Sarutobi.

"Let's go Enma!"

"**Right!"**

"Extend!" the staff shots forward to smack Kurama in her chest sending her out of the village. "I've chased it out of the village! Don't let up! Keep at him!" Sarutobi shouted. _"Minato where are you?!" _

(With Minato and the masked man)

"I must hand it to the Yondaime. You wounded me and managed to pull out the Kyūbi. However the Kyūbi will be mine eventually and then I will rule the world and there are many ways to go about doing that." The masked man says as he disappears.

"_That tone… He's not joking around." _Minato thinks.

(Back to Kurama.)

More ninja throw bombs at him which infuriated him.

"Keep him occupied until the Yondaime arrives!" more and more ninja are back handed and killed by Kurama.

(With the younger shinobi that were kept away from Kurama.)

"Now listen up." Kurenai's father says. "You young shinobi are to stay away from the Kyūbi."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai asks.

"This is not a battle between villages. This is domestic trouble; there is no reason for you all to risk your lives."

"Speak for yourself!" Kurenai says glaring.

"Kurenai calm down." Asuma says

"You're a shinobi too." Kurenai's father says. "We are not guaranteed a long life but, my daughter… at least pass on the Will of Fire to my grandchild. Make that oath to your father, for I do believe in you."

(With Minato.)

Minato appears on Sarutobi's stone head and looks as Kurama gathers more chakra for another Biju-Dama.

"_This is terrible." _Minato thinks. Just then Sarutobi collapses from Kurama's killer intent.

"He's going to do that again?"

"Sandaime-sama!" just then a call is heard from above.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and suddenly Gamabunta lands on Kurama.

"This is." Sarutobi says.

"It's the Yondaime!" a jounin calls out. Minato remembers what the masked man says.

"_Kushina forgive me." _Minato looks at Gamabunta. "Hold down the Kyūbi for just a while!" Minato says.

"**That's going to be tough even for me!" **Gamabunta responds as Kurama sees Minato and continues gathering the chakra for the Biju-Dama.

"_In order to transport something this big, I'm going to need a lot of chakra."_ Minato thinks then just as Kurama is about to fire he and Minato vanish into thin air.

"Minato." Sarutobi says in shock. "Did he fly off with the Kyūbi?" all of the sudden a gigantic flash of light is seen far away. "That way!"

(With Minato and Kurama.)

As the remaining blood lust leaves Kurama's heart he looks at the Yondaime and Kushina

"**YONDIME! I need you to seal me away inside little Naruto I will offer no resistance. I REFEUSED TO BE CONTROLED!" **Kurama says shifting to his human form.

"_What the hell is going he wants to be sealed?" _Minato thinks

"Kushina!" Minato says in concern and the coughing and yelling wakes up Naruto who starts crying.

"Did I wake you up?" Kushina looks at her son. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"**Hurry we don't have much time!" **Kurama calls out

"Right!" Minato and Kushina use their remaining chakra to seal Kurama into Naruto and then he vanishes as the eight tetragram seal is set. Minato and Kushina drop dead and the barrier falls. Sarutobi and the Anbu outside the barrier rush in and the grab Naruto and to Sarutobi's shock there was a small brown tail wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"A tail and if I'm not mistaken it's a monkey tail." Sarutobi said surprised.

"_Hello Sandaime can you hear me?" _King Kai's voice called out again.

"_Um who is this?"_

"_This is King Kai, Lord of the Northern Galaxy; I have some interesting news regarding young Naruto in your arms. A rare cosmic event has taken place allowing the energies of two of my realms greatest fighters to merge into Naruto resulting in Saiyan blood."_

"_Saiyan blood?"_

"_I explained this to the late Yondaime Hokage and his wife and but I'm guessing you weren't there so I'll say this again and I have a few words of warning for you about Naruto, but in the meantime I think you have a council meeting to attend."_

"_Ugh I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that." _Sarutobi complains.

(Council chambers)

"WE SHOULD KILL THE DEMON!" a man on the civilian council roars to mass approval

"No, we should raise him as the perfect weapon." Danzo says

"To do so would spit on the wishes of the fourth Hokage!" Hiashi Hyūga stands up Byakugan ablaze.

"Lord Hyūga is right we can't spit on the wishes of the Fourth." Tsume stands up "The Inuzuka clan stands behind Naruto."

"The Hyūga stand behind Naruto." Hiashi looks over at Tsume.

"This is such a drag but the Nara stand behind Naruto too." Shikaku stands up.

"The Yamanaka stand behind Naruto." Inoichi stands up.

"The Akimichi stand behind Naruto." Chōza stands up.

"The Aburame stand behind Naruto." Shibi stands up.

"The Sarutobi stand behind Naruto." Sarutobi says. "As does the Hokage."

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Sakura's mom shrieks at the clan heads.

"Call it what you want _Civilian_ but Naruto is a hero and deserves to be treated as such. Also I am making mentioning the Kyūbi sealed inside of Naruto an S-rank secret telling the younger generation or anyone who doesn't already know will be executed. This meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi picked up Naruto and walked out of the room with him in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 2: Saiyan Unleashed.

Five years had passed from that fateful day, the day that the Kyūbi was sealed into Naruto. Currently Naruto is running as fast as his little legs can carry him to escape a mob of people trying to beat the crap out of him. Naruto runs eventually hides in an alley not far from the Hokage's office.

"Why do they hurt me?" Naruto asks himself. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Found him! He is hiding in this alley!" a voice yells and the mob charges into the alley with weapons and blunt objects.

"Now you pay for all those you killed."

"You crushed my husband! I'll kill you!" Then the mob then charges and starts beating the crap out of Naruto. Naruto couldn't think because of the pain.

(Outside Konoha)

As Naruto was getting the crap kicked out of him two shooting starts starting falling towards the village and then it was revealed to be two Saiyan pods with two sleeping Saiyans inside just then an automated voice woke the two Saiyans.

'Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato.'

"Well looks like where here Vegeta." Goku said to his rival/friend.

"About time I fell my tail has been shoved up my ass." Vegeta responded. Just then the two pods crashed into the dirt in an abandoned field. Then Goku and Vegeta open up their pods and they walk out then Goku and Vegeta pressed a button on the inside of the pods and they turned into small capsules which they pocket.

"Now let's go find that Naruto kid." Goku cracked his back. _"Hey King Kai what does that Naruto kid look like?"_

"_He's a blond kid with blue eyes whisker marks on his cheeks an orange sleeveless jacket with green pants black sandals a mesh undershirt and he's the only kid with a Saiyan tail." _King Kai responded

"_Thanks King Kai." _Goku smiled then he and Vegeta took to the air and flew towards the Konoha when they entered the sensory barrier the Anbu in charge ran towards the Hokage's office. After a few minutes of flying Vegeta and Goku landed and they heard a crowd gathered.

"Hey Kakarot I'm sensing a small chi output within that crowd." Vegeta and Goku ran towards the crowd and what they saw nearly froze their blood solid. Naruto was getting the crap kicked out of him by the civilians. Instantly their shock turned into pure rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Goku shouted.

"We're making this demon pay for what he did to our village 5 years ago." A member of the mob said.

"Beating up a small child…disgraceful." Vegeta said as he shook his head. Then they saw the Saiyan tail on Naruto and Vegeta rocketed forward and slammed his fist into the face of the nearest mob member and Goku followed suit until the entire crowd was bleeding battered and gasping for air.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a voice said behind Goku and Vegeta and they turned around to Sarutobi in his Hokage battle armor and a group of Anbu standing behind them.

"You must be the Sandaime Hokage." Vegeta said growling slightly. "Yes you match King Kai's description."

"Why have you attacked…wait did you say King Kai?" Sarutobi says shocked.

"Yeah I did what about it?"

"Then you must be the two Saiyans that King Kai said was coming to train Naruto."

"We are." Goku said then his look turned dark. "Now do you want to explain why these people were beating up Naruto?"

"THEY WERE WHAT!?" Sarutobi looked behind Goku and Vegeta and to his shock they saw a bruised and bloody Naruto Sarutobi runs over to Naruto and he picked him up.

"Ji…ji." Naruto said weakly.

"We need to get him to the hospital and quick!" Sarutobi looked at his Anbu and handed Naruto over to Inu. "Get Naruto to the hospital as fast as you can and make sure he receives treatment. You have authority to kill any doctors who try to harm Naruto here." Sarutobi has a frantic look in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Inu Shunshins off to the hospital leaving the others standing in the alleyway.

"Now what are your names?" Sarutobi turned to Goku and Vegeta. "You know mine but I don't know yours."

"My name is Goku." Goku said smiling.

"I am Vegeta prince of all Saiyans…or atleast I used to be until Fieza blew up our planet." Vegeta said with a distant look on his face.

"Let's go see Naruto in the hospital and we'll discuss your plans for Naruto."

"Right." Goku, Vegeta, Sarutobi and the Anbu walk off towards the hospital. When they arrived Sarutobi looked at the attendant.

"Where is Naruto?"

"That _boy _isn't here." The attendant said just then Vegeta dashed forward and slammed his elbow into the attendant's throat pinning her to the wall.

"Listen here _woman_ you will tell us where Naruto is or I will snap you neck like a twig." Vegeta growled

"H-he's in r-room 3-305." The attendant choked out. Vegeta slammed her head against the wall and she slumped into unconsciousness.

"Trash." Vegeta growled out.

"Was that necessary?" Sarutobi asks

"Yes." Vegeta responded.

"O-okay…" Sarutobi sweat-dropped then he Goku and Vegeta walked towards room 305 when they walked in Naruto was hooked up to IV machines and a heart monitor.

"Hey Kakarot did you bring any Senzu beans?"

"I did a brought a whole bag of them." Goku brings out the bag, opens it then pulls out a bean and puts it into Naruto's mouth and then moves Naruto's mouth up and down then Naruto subconsciously swallows it then he shoots up his eyes snapping open.

"Naruto slow down you're only going to hurt yourself getting up that fast." Sarutobi places his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But I feel find Jiji I feel like I could take on a whole army." Naruto rockets out of bed and lands on his feet.

"Don't worry about Sarutobi-san that was called a Senzu bean it restores a body's strength to its fullest and heal any and all injures." Goku says in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hey Jiji who are these guys?" Naruto looks at Vegeta and Goku.

"I'm Goku."

"And I'm Vegeta." Vegeta replied. "We are Saiyans just like you and we're here to train you in your Saiyan powers.

"What's a Saiyan?" Naruto looks confused then he sees the brown tail wrapped around Vegeta's waist. "Hey mister Vegeta why do you have a monkey tail?"

"You have one too kid." Vegeta said pointedly as he pointed to the tail swishing behind Naruto.

"Oh yeah I forgot I did for a second." Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"We Saiyans have a unique anatomy and the tail is a symbol of anatomy."

"So what is a Saiyan exactly?"

"Saiyans are a race of interstellar warriors that are known though out the universe as the strongest warriors in existence. Haven't you ever noticed when you were beaten up by mobs that when you woke up you seemed more powerful?"

"Yeah I have, why is that?"

"We Saiyans get stronger every time we almost die, for every injury we heal from we grow proportionally in strength. The more punishment we take the stronger we get. Right now you are about a strong as a Saibaman. So your power level is at about 1200 and for someone you age that's impressive considering you've had no formal training." Vegeta gets a cold look on his face. "But that also proves just how relentless these villagers are in treating you."

"These villagers are a disgrace." Goku snarls. "To think that I defended people like them even if they live on different planets still disgusts me."

"I'd kill them myself if that wouldn't go against my probation." Vegeta growled out.

"Probation?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"You see in my life I committed a large amount of sins and as such I was sent to hell but King Kai managed to get me out of hell on probation for the mission that Kakarot and I were given." Vegeta explained. "That mission is train Naruto to harness his Saiyan abilities."

"And why did he gain your powers? Neither Kushina nor Minato were Saiyans."

"I don't quite know myself." Goku said.

"Anyway Kakarot we need to get started with Naruto's training and fast if he's to truly harness his Saiyan powers." Vegeta said gaining his rival's attention.

"Right."

"We are going to train Naruto to make sure that he never has to be hurt by these bastard villagers again."

"Alight." Sarutobi said looking at the two Saiyans before him. "But just be careful I still consider that boy my grandson."

(Time skip 3 days later)

Goku and Vegeta were standing in the space ship with Naruto looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Come on Naruto I know there is more to you than that." Vegeta mocked Naruto.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto charged again struggling against the gravity in the room, fighting to get stronger.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Naruto if you can't even fight me when I've lowered my power level this much what hope do you have of ever of becoming strong enough to fight your enemies."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto clocked Vegeta and he slammed into the wall his nose broken.

"Ok that hurt." Vegeta said as he got up and he watched as Naruto's wounds and injuries that had been inflicted were all closed and all other ailments where gone.

"_How is this possible?" _Goku thought as he watched Naruto recover. _"I haven't given him a Senzu bean so how is he healed?" _Goku carefully observed Naruto and his energy and the power that was within Naruto flared into existence for a few moments and another broken bone that Vegeta had dealt him pop back into place. _"Of course the Kyūbi within him. I think that the Kyūbi is using its power to heal Naruto in an act of self-preservation."_

"Naruto, that's enough for today." Vegeta said. "We're going to rest and let you recover then we'll get back to training first think in the morning."

"Hai Vegeta-sensei!" Naruto said walking off towards his section of the room they spent all their time in.

"He's gonna grow up to be a fine warrior." Goku said smiling.

"Yeah he will be only three days have passed and he's already as strong as I was when I first landed on earth." Vegeta smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 3: Naruto the Saiyan warrior

(Time Skip 3 years later)

Naruto was walking towards the Academy he wears a blue jumpsuit under the armor that covers the whole back from the neck down and a sleeveless chest plate. White gloves and yellow tipped boots are also worn with the outfit. Naruto's Saiyan tail was wrapped around his waist a small red scouter over his left eye. Naruto knew that the scouter was basically useless when it came to reading the power level of his sensei but that didn't' matter to him he was basically just an accessory and Naruto used it as such. On the way to the academy people would just glare at him but over the years they had learned not to attack him as he would swat them aside like flies. The closer Naruto got to the academy the more his Saiyan blood trembled with excitement at the prospect of battling very strong foes. Upon his arrival Naruto felt a sudden shift in the wind and his anticipation died as he looked at the people in the room Naruto sensed them out and felt each person's power. The first person he looked at was a boy with black t-shirt and black hair in the shape of a duck's butt, Naruto sensed him out and his power was barely at a recognizable level. Naruto looked around and then he saw a kid with a small puppy with him. Again Naruto used his power to sense out the small boy's power, like the black haired boy his power it wasn't detectable as well but he had a special gift to sense potential and he saw a lot in the boy and he looked at the next set of kids and they all had potential but then he saw a girl with pink hair and he looked at her and actually had to press the button on his scouter to make sure she was breathing the scouter turned a power level of .5 and Naruto had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Then he saw someone who he'd never though he'd see again, Hinata Hyūga.

(Flash back, 5 years ago.)

_Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's Raman his tail swishing he saw a Man running through the night holding a small girl. Naruto saw a man in a white rob dash after him Naruto dashed off towards and the man and jumped into the air and kicked at the man in back and threw out his knee which allowed Hiashi to capture and kill him._

"_Thank you young one what is your name?" Hiashi asked._

"_I'm Naruto mister." Naruto said_

"_Well Naruto on behalf of the entire Hyūga Clan I thank you."_

"_You're welcome well I've got to go I don't want your clan associated with someone like me." Naruto walked away his tail swishing around his waist sadly._

"_Wait Naruto." Hiashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder why don't you spend the night at the Hyūga clan manor it's the least I can do for you in thanks for saving my daughter." Naruto was taken aback by the level of kindness that his man was showing him._

"_Thank you very much." _

(End Flashback)

Naruto continued look around the room and he eventually sat down next to Hinata who blushed a bit.

"Hey Hinata it's been a while." Naruto smiled his usual goofy smile.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out looking at the man who saved her life from living in Kumo. Hinata and Naruto chatted for a few minutes, just then a man in a Chunin outfit and pineapple hair with a scar across his nose walks in.

"Alright brat settle down." Everyone keeps talking so Iruka sighs and uses the evil big head jutsu and yells. "QUIET YOU BRATS!" everyone instantly shuts up. "My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for the next four years." Just then another man with a bandana version of the leaf village's headband walks in, he has two large shuriken on his back. "Mizuki where have you been?"

"Sorry I am late I had something I needed to take care of." Mizuki looks around and sees Naruto. _"So that's the demon fox brat if I fail him the council will reward me most handsomely."_

"Now we're going to go outside and demonstrate techniques so we don't break anything." Iruka said. The class filed out and one by one the clan heirs step forward and demonstrated a signature technique of their clan, then Naruto stood forward and smiled.

"I have two techniques that I would like to demonstrate for the first trick I'll need a volunteer." Naruto said. Iruka looked at Mizuki

"Alright I'll do it." Mizuki rolls his eyes then, Naruto stands in front of Mizuki.

"First a normal punch." Naruto punched Mizuki and he doubled over and threw up. "Come now that was just a love tap." Naruto smirked. "Now to show my technique." Naruto got into a ready stance and channeled his Chi. "KAIOKEN! Naruto's aura turned crimson and he dashed forward.

"Kaio-wha-?" Mizuki was cut off as Naruto clocked him in the face and he was sent flying and crashed into a small rock formation and was blasted deep into it almost coming out the other side.

"Mizuki you okay?!" Iruka shouted

"Did anyone get the number of that Biju that tail slapped me?" Mizuki said punch drunkenly. Mizuki walked out his eye were spirals and then he collapsed unconscious.

"D-do you have any more techniques you want to demonstrate?" Iruka asked apprehensively.

"As a matter of fact I do but you might want to stand back for this." Naruto cupped his hands by his waist. "Kaaaa…Me….Ha…Me…HA!" Naruto thrust out his hands and fired a huge blast of energy rocketed from his hands and obliterated the forest in a straight path 30 feet wide and 100 feet long then a rock formation not too far from them exploded in a shower of rocks.

"_Ho-ly SHIT!"_ That was the collective thought of most of the entire class save Sasuke who thought he was more powerful.

"Okay anymore techniques?" Iruka asked

"Nope." Naruto said. _"Lesson one of Goku-Sensei never reveal all your tricks and keep them under your GI until you need them."_

"Alright now for the Taijutsu portion of the academy so we can gauge where you stand. First match (A/N: Fangirls MOVING ON!) "Now for the next match…Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyūga." Hinata looked at Naruto nervously and Naruto smiled at her.

"Do your best Hinata I know you can."

"Right Naruto-kun." Hinata said more confidently and then she walked into the ring and she dropped into a Jyuken stance and activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata and Sakura Hajime!"

"Jukenho Hakke Jurokusho!" (Eight Trigarms 16 palms) Hinata dashed forward. "Nisho!" Hinata struck two of Sakura's chakra points. "Yonsho! Hachsho! Hakke Jurokusho!" Hinata blasted Sakura back who collapsed after a few minutes she got back up.

"CHEATER WE CAN'T USE NINJUTSU IN THIS FIGHT!" Sakura shrieked

"Sorry to disappoint you but that was the Hyūga's Taijutsu Jyuken." Iruka said. "Winner Hinata." Hinata and Sakura walk out of the arena or more specifically Hinata walked out and Sakura was carried out. "Now for the final match Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Time to show of my Uchiha swagger." _Sasuke thought as he walked into the arena

"_Ugh fuck." _Naruto and Sasuke walked into the arena. Naruto got into his Kameken stance and Sasuke got into his Uchiha interceptor stance. Sasuke charged Naruto and Naruto stood on his left leg and held up his right and as Sasuke got closer Naruto's hand blurred so fast no one saw what happened but Sasuke dropped to his hands and knees. "Four chops and two hard kicks and you're still conscious you Uchiha are made some tough shit but you're on last leg."

"Don't you dare mock me!?" Sasuke got up and charged again and threw punches and kicks but Naruto dodged over and over and over. _"Yes I have him on the ropes all he can do is dodge me!"_

"_Kami-sama this kid is so slow his fists are moving in slow motion if he were moving any slower he'd be standing still."_

"_**Tell me about it kit I don't even think you're trying against this Uchiha runt."**_

"_I'm not." _Naruto dodged the next attack and vanished into thin air.

"What?!" Sasuke said shocked as he looked around.

"This may seem random but do you happen to have any coffee or something like it?"

"What why?"

"Cause your slow movements are putting me to sleep."

"I'll show you slow!" Sasuke started weaving hand signs.

"_**Oh crap." **_Kurama said concerned for his host

"_Kyūbi relax I'll show him the difference between us." _Naruto held out his hand and charged his Chi and fired of a small blast of Chi which obliterated the fireball then he disappears and locked Sasuke in a headlock. "If you move I'll snap your neck."

"SASUKE NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted and Naruto let go of Sasuke and got up and dusted himself off. "Since Sasuke used Ninjutsu he loses." Just then the bell rang representing the end of the day. "Alright come here tomorrow and we'll continue the evaluation.

(Time skip 4 years later.)

Naruto had risen to the top of the Taijutsu portion and the written was still a strong point for him but unfortunately in the Ninjutsu portion Naruto was unable to meet his own expectations but he quickly realized that his body was completely incapable of producing chakra and even Kurama's energy was quickly changing from chakra to Chi. Naruto had several medical experts look at him even, surprisingly enough, Danzo offered to help him find Tsunade but even she could do nothing to help him. Naruto's training under Goku and Vegeta made him incredibly strong so strong that it took their fusion form Gogeta to fight Naruto but due to Naruto's inability to transform into a Super Saiyan he was quickly overwhelmed by the combined warrior. Naruto was pushed to his limits every day to hope to finally surpass the barrier that kept him from reaching the legendary level of the Super Saiyan but both Saiyan warriors knew what it would take for Naruto to reach that level. Over the years Goku and Vegeta also offered to train Hinata which Hiashi allowed it and Hinata got powerful in both her Jyuken and in Goken for those enemies who were resistant to Jyuken. As she trained with Goku and Vegeta Hinata became more and more confident and was able to eliminate her weakness of not wanting to hurt people by putting herself in the mindset of 'Every enemy she defeats is one more that can't hurt those precious to her.' Eventually she was able to confess her feelings about Naruto to him only to find that he reciprocated the same feelings and that his feelings for her started after the start of the academy and continued to develop long during their training. While Naruto and Hinata trained with one another Goku and Vegeta trained to push themselves to even further limits eventually, through extreme effort, Vegeta was able to reach Super Saiyan 3 and through his own natural energy his progression Super Saiyan 4 came naturally after Super Saiyan 3 was reached. Vegeta's Ego went through the roof after that but with Naruto's help they humbled Vegeta again and he learned that his ego was going get him killed. After a day of training Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku's for some ramen and a small date before Graduation. Naruto was eating some ramen while Hinata just watched him happily but on the inside she was nervous about tomorrow. After finishing his mouthful Naruto looked at Hinata and could sense her discomfort.

"Something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan you'll do fantastic if anything it's me that should be worried."

"But you're so strong you shouldn't have any problems passing."

"I can't us chakra what so ever my body can't even produce chakra as such all the basic academy jutsu are beyond me."

"We should probably see Hokage-sama and let him know maybe he can give you a write off."

"Good idea hold on tight." Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Naruto placed his fingers on his forehead and in a second vanished and reappeared in the hokage's office. Sarutobi looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata standing there.

"Naruto how many time have I told you not to appear in my office via Instant Transmission?" Sarutobi asked exasperatedly

"Three thousand four hundred and twenty-one times."

"And why hasn't that sunk in yet?"

"Because it's funny to hear you attempt to lecture me when you and I both know I won't listen."

"I swear you're becoming more and more like your mother every day."

"Can't blame me can you 'Ttebayo?"

"_**WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THE 'TTEBAYO SHIT ALREADY!?" **_Kurama yelled.

"_Oh come on Kyu lighten up."_

"_**That catch phrase of yours going to be the death of me." **_Kurama rolled his eyes

"Well what can I do for you today Naruto?" Sarutobi asked ending the unheard argument between Biju and Jinchūriki.

"I need a write off for passing the academy without using the basic academy jutsu."

"Well you aren't the first to ask me of this ironically the last person to ask was Rock Lee all you need to do is have a Hyūga look at you're chakra coils to ensure that you're incapable of preforming Jutsu."

"Well I did bring a Hyūga."

"Unfortunately Hinata doesn't count, but if you could get an adult Hyūga then I will accept it."

"I'll be right back." Naruto placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and vanished again and after a few seconds he reappeared with Hiashi who was glaring at Naruto then he looked at Sarutobi.

"So why did Naruto use Instant Transmission to bring me to your office Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked

"Because he needs you to look at his chakra coils to see if he incapable of preforming Jutsu." Sarutobi responded

"Of course Hokage-sama." the veins around Hiashi's eyes bulged as his Dojutsu activated and after a second he deactivated it and rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. "It's like looking at the sun."

"So can he use chakra?"

"I'll let you what we have confirmed several times. Naruto is unable to mold chakra in any sense and will never be able to."

"Thank you very much Hiashi-sama that will be all."

"Now is there anything else you need Naruto?"

"Nope." Naruto said then he saw the clock on Sarutobi's wall. "Shoot Hinata and I got to go or we're going to be late for afternoon training, bye Jiji!" Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Naruto placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and vanished again.

(Transition, Saiyan training ground.)

Naruto and Hinata appeared in the training ground to see Goku and Vegeta standing there arms folded.

"You two are very nearly late." Vegeta said.

"Cut' em some slack Vegeta they are here on time and it's the last day before the academy so they probably had to handle some things with the Hokage cause of Naruto's condition." Goku said.

"Anyway let's get started." Vegeta looked at Goku who nodded, then both flared their ki and jumped apart and held their arms out to the left and right then they stood on their toes then they rotated their arm to face the other then they lifted their left leg then they pointed their index finger and touched them and then a flash of golden light. When the light died down Gogeta stood there.

"You ready Naruto, let's do this." Gogeta said and he rushed Naruto and Hinata who dropped into defensive stances Naruto and Hinata striking at Gogeta who dodged their strikes pretty easily but eventually Naruto landed a solid punch and it sent Gogeta flying and Hinata dashed forward and jabbed several points on Gogeta's body but Gogeta just got right back up and kicked at Hinata only for Naruto to use Instant Transmission to reappear right in front of Hinata and grab Gogeta's kick and started spinning around in the dragon tail throw and tossed Gogeta away who used his power to stop in mid-air. Then he cupped his hands together. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Naruto followed the same motion.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

"HA! /HA!" Naruto and Gogeta shouted firing the blast at each other.

"Give it up Naruto even you know that my power eclipses yours."

"NEVER!" Naruto's body started glowing red. "Kaioken times 5!" Naruto's Kamehameha intensified to 5 times its power tore apart Gogeta's attack, before the latter could counter and so with no time left to react Gogeta crossed his arms to guard himself from the attack. When the dust settled Gogeta was pretty banged up but smiling before he descended and after a few seconds separated into Goku and Vegeta.

"Very good Naruto." Goku smiled.

"Yeah nice work Naruto." Vegeta grabbed a couple of Senzu beans and tossed one to Goku and kept one for himself. After they munched on the bean they aligned their power again and repreformed the fusion technique.

"Naruto I am going to show you two techniques that I think you'll find very useful." Gogeta held his hand over his head and a rainbow colored ball appeared in his hand. "This technique is called Soul Punisher. This technique uses the 'Good' energy from within to purge the target of this technique of its 'Evil' energy but leave the target's body intact."

"That technique looks complicated but how will I know if I've got it right cause it's not like I have a large amount of target's I can practice on."

"The energy for the technique comes from within and you'll know when you get it right you'll feel it in your soul."

"Right." Naruto held up his hand and focused on the 'Good energy from within himself and after a little while a small rainbow ball appears in Naruto's hand and smiled but it suddenly shattered in his hand.

"Keep trying. I know you'll get it eventually."

"Right." Just then they heard a shout that stood all their hairs on end.

"IF I CAN NOT DO ONE THOUSAND LAPS ON MY HANDS THAN IT TWO HUNDRED PUNCHES!'

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" a second voice shouted.

"Oh crap." Naruto and Hinata said slapped their foreheads

"Not them again." Gogeta complained.

"GOOD YOUTHFUL MORNING MY FELLOW YOUTH FILLED COMPANIONS." Naruto and Gogeta clamped their hands over their ears.

"Guy-san inside voice please Naruto and I have sensitive hearing."

"My apologies youthful Saiyan warrior I was caught up in my Flames of Youth that I forgot that you and Naruto don't like loud noises." Guy said apologetically

"Anyway what can we do for you this fine afternoon?"

"Lee and I were doing some afternoon training and we saw your youthful combat session and thought we might join you."

"Certainly but I have a question to ask Lee here."

"What youthful question do you have that I might be answer?"

"How have you progressed with that exercise I taught you?"

"Very well Gogeta-san I have mastered the youthful technique of the Taiyōken."(Solar Flare) Just then Gogeta separated as the time ran out.

7mine and he will help you with your mastery of the Taiyōken and many other of his techniques." Goku placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and vanished. After about 10 minutes of waiting Goku and Tienshinhan appeared.

"So this is the guy I'm gonna by training eh Goku." Tien looked at Lee then at Guy. "Whoa are these two father and son?"

"Lee and I are not related by I thank you for the youthful complement." Guy said smiling.

"Anyway Lee today begins your intense training under me I'll teach you my fighting style and techniques, let's go."

"Yes sir!" Lee and Tien ran off followed by Guy. Goku looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"While Naruto works on perfecting the Soul Punisher under my guidance Hinata and Vegeta are going to spar."

"Hai Goku-sensei." Hinata and Naruto said simultaneously and ran off to do their training.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 4: Graduation and team Assignments

(Time skip One day later)

Naruto worked all day and well into the night and finally mastered the Soul Punisher and after he managed to learn the Soul Punisher Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta to teach him the Big Bang Kamehameha, their most devastating attack. It took Naruto a long time to learn it but he decided to save it for an opponent who just needed to die. On the morning of the exam Naruto smashed one of his hundreds of thousands of alarm clocks and he leap out of bed and he quickly got dressed and ran out the door of his house then with a flare of Chi took to the air waving good bye to Vegeta and Goku who were sparing in the backyard. After a short flight he landed at the Hyūga compound and was greeted by the guards. Hinata ran out as she sensed Naruto's power approaching.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled back

"Ready to graduate Naruto?"

"Yep." Naruto smiled at her and they both channeled their Chakra/Chi and took to the skies and they landed at the academy. Naruto and Hinata walked into the class room Naruto pulled out a small capsule out of his pocket and opened it and placed the note on Iruka's desk and then walked to the back of the room and sat there playing with the size of the Soul Punisher eventually everyone arrived for the test and then Iruka and Mizuki walked and Iruka noticed the note and red it over and nodded to Naruto who nodded back floated crossed legged in the air arms crossed just because he could.

"Alright everyone welcome to the Graduation Exam today marks a very special day for the lot of you. For this test all of you will be judged on three ninja areas, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and if you have anything else to demonstrate you will get extra credit. Let's go outside for the Taijutsu portion." everyone walked outside and there was a small ring and Mizuki walked into the arena and stood there. "For the Taijutsu portion you need to land a hit on Mizuki within 3 minutes if you can't you won't receive marks for this portion. You also won't receive mark" Iruka said then he looked at his list. "Up first Shino Aburame." Shino walked into the arena and took his hands out of his pockets and his Kikaichu swarmed around his arms and jacket. Most of the Sasuke-fangirls shivered in disgust but Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as he watched Shino fight it was clear that Mizuki was holding back and at the one minute mark Shino landed a left hook on Mizuki's cheek.

"Nice job Shino." Mizuki smiled.

"Next Chōji Akimichi." Chōji walked toward the arena Naruto placed a hand on Chōji's shoulder.

"Chōji of all the people here you have some of the greatest potential."

"Thanks Naruto." Chōji smiled. Chōji strode confidently into the arena and got into his family's stance and when the time started he threw punches and kicks Mizuki dodged them pretty easily but at the one minute and forty five second mark Chōji landed a solid kick on Mizuki's chest.

"Good kick, Chōji." Mizuki smiled again.

"Next." (A/N: FANGIRLS MOVING ON!) After several failures it was Sakura's turn and she managed to slap Mizuki at the two minute and fifty nine second mark only because Mizuki was being paid to pass Sakura by her mother and most of the other Uchiha Ass kissers. "Next Hinata Hyūga." Hinata dropped into her Jūho stance and Mizuki charged her going as hard as the Hyūga elders paid him to go as they wanted Hinata branded with Caged bird Seal so she couldn't unite the clan like she desired to even though the branch and about half the main clans supported her. However Hinata simply smiled and her Byakugan flared to life and Mizuki instantly recognized his mistake and tried to back up but Hinata charged in.

"Jūho: Hakke Rokuju Yonsho!" (Gentle Step: Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) Hinata roared out as she devastated Mizuki in a mere 15 seconds making her the top scoring Kunoichi.

"Next, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba stepped up and dropped into his family's Taijutsu stance and after about forty five seconds Kiba landed a solid punch right in Mizuki's ribs and Mizuki congratulated Kiba as well. "Next, Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru walked up muttering Troublesome under his breath. It took Shikamaru one minute and 50 seconds to land a blow on Mizuki and he too was congratulated. "Next Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's fangirls cheered him on and it took him only 15 seconds to land a blow on Mizuki as Mizuki let him get the strike in. "Next Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Here is my chance to watch the demon brat squirm he won't be able to beat be at my full power." _Mizuki thought and smiled encouragingly even though on the inside he was practically laughing like a maniac. Naruto smiled back and stood there his arms by his side not even getting into a stance. _"He's not even getting into a stance this will be easier than I thought." _Mizuki rushed in at full speed and kicked at Naruto only to go right through him and his eyes widened in shock and he felt a strong kick strike him in the back of the head and was knocked out of the ring.

"C-complete time… 5 seconds." Iruka said shocked. Instantly Sasuke's fangirls were yelling and Sakura yelled the loudest.

"CHEATER HE USED THE BUNSHIN TECHNIQUE HE SHOULD BE FAILED FOR THIS!"

"That's where you're wrong." Hinata said. "That was called the after image technique. With this technique Naruto-kun moves so fast that he creates an after image that can take the blow for him but by the time he's used the technique he moves behind the attacker and strikes before the opponent realizes what happens. This technique requires no preparation and can be used instantaneously and it uses no energy only pure speed."

"Well put Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling. "As Hinata-chan said I move at such high speeds that only Goku-sensei and Vegeta-sensei can see my moves with perfect clarity."

"So you can move fast so what?" Mizuki said and charged again this time a Kunai in hand but Naruto grabbed Mizuki's wrist and snapped it cleanly then slammed Mizuki with 7 high speed punches and Mizuki coughed up blood and dropped to his knees.

"Try that again and I'll blast you to atoms." Naruto growled. "Am I clear?!"

"J-J-J-J-J-Just t-t-t-t-t-try i-i-i-i-i-it, D-D-D-D-D-D-Demon b-b-b-b-b-brat."

"Okay." Naruto cupped his hands like he was performing the Kamehameha. Mizuki started sweating like crazy, he didn't expect for Naruto to keep true to his threat. Mizuki closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable. However, when Naruto fires the attack, he releases confetti and streamers instead of the typical blue energy wave. Naruto stuck his tongue out and started laughing. "Hahahahahahaha oh I kill me!" Naruto clutched his ribs laughing some more.

"_**You're an idiot." **_Kurama slapped his face with his palm.

"_I just wanted to scare him and it work perfectly."_

"N-n-next, Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said. Ino didn't do much better than Sakura because she focused less on training and more on her looks. "Ok now that the Taijutsu portion we'll move on to Genjutsu you must dispel a specific illusion on yourself the more you can dispel in under 30 seconds the higher amount of points you receive. You must dispel at least 4 Genjutsu to pass."

"_Oh shit I don't know how to control chakra I don't have any."_

"_**Come down Kit I still have at least 5 tails worth of chakra I can dispel them for you." **_Kurama calmed his host.

"_Thanks Kurama." _Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. One by one the students were called up to test their Genjutsu dispelling skills, and again Hinata got the top score for the girls because she was able to instantly recognize what area the Genjutsu was effecting and shut it down with Jyuken. When it came to Sasuke he and Naruto were tied because they both dispelled the limit of 10 Genjutsu in under 30 seconds.

"Now for the final test. Ninjutsu." Naruto was excused but still preformed some extra techniques for extra credit. In the end he passed but he only had enough points to be dead last because he had to take a zero in Ninjutsu. Naruto went outside after he passed he went off to his house and landed at the front door and landed his headband wrapped on his arm and he went inside and placed expansion seals on the headband so if ever transformed into the Great Ape it wouldn't be destroyed. After he finished Naruto heard a knock at the door and he opened it to see Mizuki standing there.

"Hey Naruto I just wanted to come by and tell you there was a way for you to gain the rank Rookie of the year." Naruto smirked and just held out his hand.

"Yeah not falling for that. BIG BANG ATTACK!" with the unleashing of naruto's technique and it blasted Mizuki back and he crashed into the nearby training ground and it blew up. Mizuki was so surprised he didn't even have time for a Kawarimi. "Hn, dumbass." Naruto went out and trained some with Goku and Vegeta to improve his power and hopefully push himself to the limits of a normal Saiyan and reach a super Saiyan.

(Time skip the academy the next morning)

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata holding her hand and Naruto was hoping he was on her team his outfit also changed. He now wore a black flak jacket with the Uzumaki spiral on his right shoulder he also wore and orange under jacket which extended over his left arm. He had black weights on his arms. The undershirt was also weighted and weighted combat boots and reinforced with gravity seals which made moving difficult but Vegeta and Goku felt he was at the level where he need to be to start wearing weights. The outfit he wore was also covered in expansion seals for Naruto's Great Ape form. After a while everyone walked in sat down and Iruka walked and when Mizuki didn't Sakura raised her hand.

"Iruka sensei where is Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Mizuki was found dead about 3 hours ago when he was given an A-rank mission and he died on the mission.

"Heh fool always knew he was weak." Naruto said sticking to the cover story he and the Hokage had come up with.

"RESPECT MIZUKI-SENSEI YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted but Naruto held out his palm.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you with one blast…you'll die before another thought passes through your head." Naruto formed a Ki blast in his hand and prepared to fire it at a moment's notice.

"Anyway on to team assignments. Team one will be." Iruka continued (A/N: do I even need to say it?) "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

"_FUCK!" _Naruto and Hinata cursed.

"Team 8 will be, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga. Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

"TAKE THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Naruto slammed his head on the desk over and over cursing his luck that he was stuck with two people he hated more than anyone.

"Now your sensei will be here soon and they will teach you and your sensei are as follows. "Team 1 sensei will be." (A/N: Moving on) "Team 7 sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 will be Kurenai Yūhi, team 10 Asuma Sarutobi." As if on cue Kurenai and Asuma walked in followed by six others and one by one the teams left the room leaving only team 7. Naruto, who knew of Kakashi's habits from Goku and Vegeta who trained with Kakashi and on some nights as his sensei/ Big brother figures would often complain about his habit of showing up 3 hours late to everything other than a mission. Naruto started floating in midair and formed a Powerball in his hand the same one that is used to transform into the Great Ape and while he had full control over the form he hadn't had a lot of opportunity to use it.

"_Maybe I'll transform just to spook my so called 'teammates' fucking assholes." _Naruto thought. _"Just for shits and giggles."_

(Time skip 3 hours later)

Naruto was absolutely livid he now understood his Sensei's frustration at Kakashi's lateness. Now waiting for Kakashi had taken its toll on Naruto and he was done waiting.

"That's it!" Naruto got up. "I'm gone I don't care what you say but I refuse to waste valuable training time on waiting on someone who clearly doesn't respected us enough to show up on time!" Naruto placed his index finger and middle on his forehead.

"NARUTO-BAKA IF YOU LEAVE AND KAKSASHI SENSEI SHOWS UP AND YOU'RE NOT HERE AND HE SENDS US BACK TO THE ADADEMY I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ja ne!" Naruto vanished and a few minutes later Kakashi arrived

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of li-" Kakashi saw only two gennin there instead of three. "Uh where is your last teammate?"

"He left but it doesn't matter I'm worth 100 of that loser." Sasuke said.

"Well we should wait for him." So they did just that they waited and Naruto reappeared in the room holding cinnamon bun munching on it

"So Kakashi actually showed up." Naruto said. "Neat." Naruto took a bite of the cinnamon bun. "I can see why Hinata-chan loves these so much their really good." Naruto swallowed the bite of the pastry.

"Anyway we should go to the room meet me in ten minutes." Kakashi Shunshined to the roof and Naruto jumped out the window and floated up to the roof and sat in mid-air still eating the cinnamon bun. "You're a weird one Naruto."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled.

"You knew I was back at the academy didn't you."

"Yeah I did in fact when I used instant transmission it was your energy signature I locked on to." After about 10 minutes Sakura and Sasuke arrived on the roof Naruto was playing with a small cat with a ball of energy watching as the small cat chased the ball of light. Kakashi was reading Ichi Ichi Paradise.

"N-Naruto-B-baka!" Sakura screeched. "I'll kick your ass for this."

"Keep talking." Naruto waved her off not even bothering to acknowledging her presence.

"Anyway." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Let's start with introductions." Kakashi said eye smiling at his new potential students.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean introductions Sensei?" Sakura asked still short of breath.

"_And she's supposed to be the smart one?" _Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"_**I'm under the impression she's only got book smarts and excels in theory." **_Kurama said.

"_Got to agree with you there Kurama." _Naruto said.

"Yeah introductions you know likes, dislikes and dreams of the future." Kakashi said breaking the mental conversation.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked. "After all what's a better way to get to know our new sensei?"

"Ok fine… I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"_All we got is his name." _Sakura and Sasuke students thought.

"Next pinkie."

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like." She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles. "My dream is to…" She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles again.

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Oh no!" Naruto cried dramatically his hand pressed against his forehead. "How will I _ever _live without the approval Sakura Haruno?" Naruto said his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"_**You're a funny monkey aren't you Naruto?" **_Kurama laughed

"_And you're a funny fox." _Naruto retorted.

"Next emo pants." Kakashi said breaking Naruto's chat with Kurama.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

"_Sasuke-kun is so cool!" _Sakura swooned.

"_He's an idiot if he thinks he can beat Itachi that guy was one of the best fights I've ever had." _Naruto thought as he remembered the rush he got from fighting Itachi back when he was 7.

"Next Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes include training, strong opponents, and my girlfriend Hinata. My dislikes include arrogant people, weaklings who try throw their weight around like they are important and people who yell at other for every little thing. My hobbies include pushing myself to my limits and striving beyond them and being with Hinata-hime."

"_Well at least one person knows the strength of bonds." _Kakashi thought. "Alright tomorrow we will meet at training ground 7 at 6:00 am for our first mission." Kakashi says.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks

"If I tell you I can guarantee you won't like it."

"Tell us Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says

"A survival exercise, however this survival exercise has a 66.6% chance of failing, meaning of the 27 graduates only 9 will make it on to a squad." Kakashi then turns to his students.

_"If I don't pass then Sasuke-kun and I will be separated NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" _Sakura screamed in her head.

"I'd recommend not eating Breakfast, unless you enjoy tossing your cookies"

"Hmmm have food in my belly and pass, or be starving and fail, that fork is a no brainer" Naruto said quietly to himself

"Good thing I'm on a diet to keep my figure for Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly "I've got this in the bag and that means I'll pass with Sasuke-kun and he'll love me and then we'll get married and I'll help Sasuke-kun revive his clan." Sakura squealed at the thought_._

_"D-does she live in her own little world?" _Sasuke thought sweat dropping.

"_That is one fangirl I don't want to be around for long." _Naruto thought and he flew off to go home for some light 3 hour training with Goku and Vegeta before bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 5: Bell test

The next morning Naruto leapt out of bed and jumped down the stairs grabbed a small bag of Senzu beans and flares his Chi and flies off toward training ground 7 Naruto landed in the training ground Naruto popped a Senzu bean into his mouth crunched it and felt his Chi return to full.

"_I'm so glad that I learned your energy works great with Senzu Beans so that way they never run out." _Naruto said to Kurama.

"_**The great and mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune, reduced to a bean grower how humiliating." **_Kurama said shaking his head.

"_Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk like that Kyūbi you're still a mighty force and your host is a force to be reckoned with. Your name is associated with a mighty power that will eventually sent Madara Uchiha himself running in fear."_

"_**That's a nice way to think of things I like the thought of that bastard Uchiha shitting himself at the mere sight of you."**_

"_Any way I'm gonna take a nap wake me when those bastards I have to call teammates arrive."_

"_**Don't bother I know you can sense them."**_

"_Aww man."___Naruto got up and stretched out and warmed up with some high speed Taijutsu practice.

"Naruto-baka don't wear yourself out because if you cause us to fail I'll kill you!" Sakura shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Sakura and delivered a swift chop to the back of the neck knocking her out.

"_**Finally some peace and quiet from that infernal bitch."**_

"_Tell me about it. Now for that nap." _Naruto fell asleep and used that time to focus on finding what drove him to become the Super Saiyan he knew he had to be.

(Time skip 3 hours later)

Naruto woke up to Sakura screaming

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"_So Kakashi is here." _Naruto got up and looked at Kakashi.

"Now that we're all here let's get started on our test." Kakashi pulls out two bells and dangles them. "The clock say 9:00 you have until noon get these bells from me, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"But Kakashi sensei there's only two bells." Sakura says

"Nicely observed Sakura no matter what one of you will go back to the academy." Kakashi says. "Also whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat lunch the others get to eat it in front of him or her. But if none of you get the bell I will try all of you up to the posts and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi listens for the sound of growling stomachs but to his surprise he only heard two stomach growl but when he saw who it was his surprise vanished. "Let me give you some advice, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell."

"But sensei if we do that we might hurt you." Sakura said concerned.

"Oh don't worry Sakura I don't think cute little gennin could hurt me." Kakashi eyes smiled.

Kakashi eyes smiled. "And...begin!" Sasuke and Sakura vanished. But Naruto stood there. "You know that the bread and butter of a ninja is stealth right Naruto right?" Naruto smiled and charged at high speeds and Kakashi's eye widened in shock and only his experience kept him from losing his head. Naruto threw punch after punch and kick after kick and Kakashi barely avoided them all and he jumped back and lifted his headband and revealed his sharingan. Naruto charged up his Kamehameha and fired it at Kakashi who dodged only to walk right into Naruto's fist.

"_Damn that loser his power should mine." _Sasuke thought. Naruto vanished and Kakashi stood on guard.

"_Got to stay on guard all my vital areas." _Naruto reappeared behind him and wrapped his Saiyan tail around Kakashi's neck. "Oh no my neck my most vital area!" Kakashi grabbed naruto's tail but Naruto flipped through the air and kicked Kakashi in the back of the head which sent him flying.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Kaioken!"

"Kaio-what?" Naruto clocked him in the face and he was sent flying and crashed into the lake.

"_KIA O FUCK YOU!" _Sasuke thought angrily. Kakashi jumped out from the lake Naruto smiled and charged at high speeds without another word Naruto charged in and unleashed a barrage of blows which Kakashi could barely counter and Naruto eventually leaped back and cupped his hands.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!" Naruto fired the blast of energy and Kakashi substituted with a log and hid his chakra signature. Naruto started looking around but couldn't find his sensei and so he took the air to find his teammates to tell them the point of the test. After a few minutes of searching Naruto found Sasuke and landed behind him. "Sasuke the point of this test is teamwork so we need to work together to finish this test."

"Screw you I don't need anyone's help I'll get those bells on my own!" Sasuke ran off.

"Ugh don't say I didn't try." Naruto ran off towards where he sensed Sakura's energy still laughing at how parenthetically small it was. After a while of running Naruto heard Sakura scream and taking to the air he flew towards her scream and saw her eyes were glazed. "Genjutsu." Naruto placed his hand on Sakura. _"Kyūbi help please."_

"_**Ugh don't know why you're doing this."**_

"_My own benefit if I help them pass I pass and then I'll leave them in the dust." _Kurama channeled chakra into Naruto who in turn channeled it into Sakura so he could break the Genjutsu placed on her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed shooting up and started looking around and saw Naruto standing there.

"Relax it was genjutsu but that's not the point we need work together to get the bells."

"Sasuke-kun and I don't need your help!"

"Can a gennin beat a jounin?"

"Sasuke-kun can-"

"YOUR FANTASY WORLD ASIDE! Can a normal gennin defeat a season Jounin?"

"No."

"Then the point of this test is..."

"To...work...together..."

"_**And the last horse crosses the finish line." **_Kurama said.

"Well to give you some credit you're taking this much better than Sasuke did."

"You told Sasuke-kun!?"

"Yeah and he didn't listen and is probably getting his ass kicked."

"We need to help him!" Sakura ran off and Naruto slapped his face with his palm.

"Sakura you dumb bitch." Naruto shook his head and flew off toward where he sensed Sasuke's power and he just floated there watching Sasuke attempt to grab the bells and failing miserably he sensed Sakura's power getting closer and just then Sasuke weaved the hand signs for _Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fireball Jutsu) and unleashed it and Kakashi vanished Naruto sensed Kakashi's energy below the ground and then Sasuke was dragged underground save his head. Kakashi started lecturing Sasuke and Naruto saw his opportunity to attack and vanished and kicked Kakashi through the forest and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Need any help?"_

_"Fuck off Loser I don't need your help!" Sasuke growled and spat in Naruto's face. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders not caring about his 'teammate's' reaction._

_"Okay, have fun digging yourself out of the hole." Naruto kicked Sasuke lightly but with enough force to break his nose. Then he flew off to where he sense Kakashi sitting watching their conversation._

"That wasn't very nice Naruto." Kakashi scolded

"Hey atleast I'm trying to get my teammates to work together but if you think you can do better be my guest. I'll bet you the next 17 volumes of that book you read that if you Henged into Sakura you'd get the same reaction."

"I'd take that bet if it weren't for the fact I feel like I'd be beating against the devil."

"You know considering my gambling luck I would be surprised if I could be the devil in a gambling game."

"You're a weird one Naruto if you pass this test I think I'll enjoy teaching you." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. "Now shall we continue where we left off?" Kakashi started sweating and Naruto charged at high speeds and Kakashi's eye widened in shock and only his experience kept him from losing his head. Naruto threw punch after punch and kick after kick and Kakashi barely avoided them all and he jumped back and lifted his headband revealing his sharingan.

"_Oh of course he just HAPPENS to have a Sharingan." _Naruto thought rolling his eyes.

"_**Hey look on the bright side you now get to test your theory on if your Taiyōken works better on those with Dojutsu ore if it doesn't." **_Kurama said.

"_Oh yeah I can." _Naruto position his hands on the side of his head. "Taiyōken." (A/N: Just imagine Guy naked in the shower, you're welcome for the mental scaring.) Kakashi's gripped his head covering his eyes crying out in extreme pain.

"AAAAH! IT'S LIKE ONE DRILL IN ONE EYE AND A FLAMMING DRILL IN THE OTHER!" Kakashi cried out in pain as his sharingan slowed down the extreme flash of bright light.

"_Well that pretty much proves my theory."_

"_**Yep I'd say so." **_Kurama smiled at his host. Without another word Naruto charged in and unleashed a barrage of blows which Kakashi could barely counter and Naruto eventually leaped back and cupped his hands.

"_Oh crap." _Kakashi thought as the Kamehameha started forming in Naruto's hands.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...!" But just before Naruto fired the blast of energy at Kakashi the timer went off signifying the end of the test.

"_Oh thank Kami-sama." _Kakashi wiped his brow thankful that he didn't have to take the Kamehameha. As the others arrived Kakashi took out some rope and tied Sakura to the log and he looked at his students, disappointment clear on his face.

"WHY AM I TIED TO THIS LOG!?" Sakura screeched.

"Because of the three of you here you, Sakura, failed the hardest by not even seeing through a D-ranked Genjutsu." Kakashi said. "But because I'm a nice guy I'm going give you another chance." Kakashi handed Sasuke and Naruto the bento lunches. "Eat these in front of Sakura and don't give her any or you fail." Kakashi then vanished and suppressed his chakra but was still able to see the Gennin. _"Now let's see what they do. Will they be like the rest and follow the rule or will they help Sakura." _Naruto looked at his lunch then at Sakura then swallowed his pride and handed it to Sakura.

"Here." Naruto said. "Take it, I'm not hungry anyway."

"BAKA ARE YOU TRYING TO FAIL US?! KAKASHI SENSEI TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED ME OR WE FAIL!"

"THAT'S JUST A DECEPTION YOU PINK HAIRED BANSEE!" Naruto roared. "The point of this test was always teamwork I tried to tell you both but I knew that neither of you would listen so I decided to not to say anything but it seems that both of you are too dumb to figure it out it seems I must swallow my pride and help you." Just then Kakashi appeared in a flash of smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!?" Kakashi roared anger clear in his face.

"Every fiber of my being wants to puke at once as I say this but, we're comr-" Naruto starts making retching noises. "We are comr-" Naruto makes more retching noises.

"Comrades?"

"Yes that." Naruto said relieved that Kakashi said the word so that he didn't have to.

"Anyway thanks to Naruto's unwilling actions you three pass see you tomorrow at 7 am for missions."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 6: The Land of Waves

"OW! STUPID CAT!" Sakura roars as Tora the 'bane of gennin' digs her claws into Sakura's face

"Shut up banshee." Naruto shakes his head

"Maybe you would like cat claws dug into your skin." Sakura retaliates. Kakashi shakes his head at the antics of Sakura and Naruto.

"Well maybe if you didn't terrify the poor thing with your ugly face she wouldn't react this way." Naruto counters

"Stop you two." Kakashi cuts in

"Yes sensei." Sakura and Naruto says simultaneously

"Loser." Sasuke murmurs under his breath. Naruto hears this and turns around and holds his hand up and charges up a KI attack.

"Sasuke if you don't shut your mouth however continue to insult me and you will have what we call in the business a 'training accident' am I clear." Naruto growls

"Naruto-baka leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura screeched

"Listen I don't have time to argue with the help, so do me a favor Sakura and shut up." Naruto glances over at her. Sakura's jaw drops as does Kakashi's as he had heard rumors that Naruto didn't like his teammates but for him to be this cold hearted shocked him.

"Naruto you should get along with your teammates."

"So they can back stab me later when I let my guard down, no thanks." Naruto scoffs

"_Naruto doesn't seem to trust anyone with the few exceptions of, Goku, Vegeta, the Ichiraku family, Hinata, Iruka, and the Hokage. He can trust me as I was one of the Anbu who protected him from mobs though he doesn't know that, I see no harm in telling him later on." _Kakashi thinks to himself, and then Naruto's next comment brings him out of his thoughts 

"Is this it for today or are we doing more D-rank missions?"

"This is it for today." Kakashi says giving his signature eye smile.

"Thank Kami-sama I'm getting sick off this dumb ass missions." Naruto just focused on reaching his inner calm to reach the level of Super Saiyan as they carry Tora towards the Hokage tower. When they arrive the Fire Daimyo's wife was standing there.

"OH MY SWEET TORA MOMMY MISSED YOU!" the fire daimyo's wife starts hugging the cat to death, Sakura crack an evil smile while Naruto takes pity on the cat, and Sasuke was just being himself and not really caring, but despite their feelings towards the cat the three of them were thinking the same thing.

"_No wonder the cat runs away all the time."_

"Alright team 7 congratulations on another successful d-rank mission your next missions is, babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Finally helping dig up potatoes at a nearby farm." Sarutobi says Naruto blasted a hole in the wall his eyes alight with fury.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naruto roared. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE STUPID D-RANK MISSIONS! I WANT A REAL CHALLENGE NOT SOME STUPID KID SHIT!" Naruto was sick of the D-ranks.

"BAKA!" Iruka yelled. "You're still a fresh graduate! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"Well if your Jounin sensei thinks you are ready then go ahead. What do you think Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"I think my team is ready." Kakashi says.

"Well then I assign you a C-rank mission. Bring in in the client." Just then a man with a cheap bottle of Sake in his hand.

"I pay for ninja and I get brats. One looks like his puppy got run over the other looks like she would faint if she broke a nail and the blond looks more like an idiot."

"DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN YOU OLD DRUNK!" Sakura shouted. Naruto delivered a swift chop to the back of her neck knocking her out.

"Sorry about that client-san she can get rather annoying." Naruto said bowing politely. "And I can assure you we are able to handle any bandits that will come your way." Naruto noticed the slight flinch when he mentioned Bandits.

"Anyway." Kakashi said. "In case you weren't aware I am a Jounin and I can assure you that the power that you just witnessed from my two comrades is only a fraction of what they are capable of." Kakashi said

"Very well my name is Tazuna and I'm a super bridge builder and I expect you to guard with me with your lives."

"Alright Team 7 pack for a week long mission and meet at the gate in one hour."

"Hai-sensei!" Naruto Sasuke and Sakura said, then Naruto jumped out the open window and took to the air and landed back at his house.

"Goku-sensei, Vegeta-sensei I'm home."

"About time brat." Vegeta snarled.

"Lay off him Vegeta." Goku said suddenly Goku's look turned sad. "Listen Naruto you've learned all we can teach you so it's time for us to return to our world but we've left some scrolls on what to do when you reach Super Saiyan." Naruto's eyes started flooding with tears.

"Y-you're leaving?"

"It's been fun brat." Vegeta placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I know this is hard but we have our own families to get back to but you're strong enough to handle anything that comes your way."

"Well if this is really good bye, I just wanted to thank you both for everything."

"Good Luck Naruto." Goku said when it looked like a thought occurred to him. "By the way Naruto we left your girlfriend Hinata a small gift. We used the dragon balls to give her the powers of our universes greatest female fighters, Android 18 and Oceanus Shenron."

"Thanks. Goku-sensei, Vegeta-sensei." Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder and then Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and a few seconds later vanished. Naruto grabbed a couple of capsules his teachers had left for him and placed some supplies in to the capsules and grabbed the house capsule and went to Hinata's house to tell her where she was going. When he arrived he saw Hinata floating in the air as the pond's water swirled around her. "Like your new powers Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Very much so watch what I can do now." Hinata said not looking at Naruto. "AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!" After calling the name of the technique, Hinata summons air balls all around her. Then followed by her launching the technique, causing the air balls to storm towards the training dummies. The air balls then explode when hitting the training dummies she hand around her. Naruto's eyes widened very impressed.

"Very good Hinata-hime." Hinata floated towards him and kissed him.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata heard a coughing behind her and both teens turn to see Hiashi standing there arms crossed an amused smile on his lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hiashi asked.

"Um uh bye!" Naruto took to the air while Hiashi laughing at him.

"He'll make a fine husband one day Hinata. But when you do just take your time I don't want to be a grandfather just yet." Hinata blushed deep crimson.

"MIGHTY HURRICANE FURY!" Hinata creates a fast skin-piercing hurricane by spinning, and creates a small wind around Hiashi. Once Hiashi enters the area, she increases the speed of her spinning, causing the hurricane to be more deadly.

"N-N-Not funny HINATA!"

"Yes it is." Hinata smiled

"P-p-p-p-p-put me down!"

"No." Hinata just floated there as the energy flow around her pinning Hiashi but after a while she got bored and let her father go.

"Never do that again young lady." Hiashi scolded.

"Make me." Hinata stuck her tongue and flew off. "Air Shattering Energy Ball!" Hinata fired another air sphere at Hiashi and blasted him back. "HAHA!"

"_I swear she's becoming more and more like Naruto the more time she spends with him." _Hiashi's eyes widened in horror as he remembered Naruto's pranks. _"Oh kami-sama I'm doomed." _

(With Naruto)

Naruto and the others were at the gate and well Naruto was fed up with waiting and vanished via instant transmission and reappeared a few seconds later Kakashi in toe.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Kakashi apologized as Naruto gripped his ear. "I promise I won't be late again."

"Good." Naruto said and then he threw Kakashi on the ground. Naruto landed and looked at Tazuna. "Well can we get going sometime this year?"

"Alright were all here let's set out for Nami No Kuni." Kakashi said then the five of them walked out of the gate and started walking towards Nami No Kuni.

"So Tazuna-san why did you hire us doesn't the Nami no Kuni have its own ninja?" Sakura asks.

"No, there are no ninja in the Nami no Kuni." Kakashi says. "But in other countries there are hidden villages with their own cultures and customs where ninja reside. To the people of this continent the existence of ninja villages means strength, military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages aren't owned by any government they are run independently own and hold equal status. Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth they each occupy vast expanses of territory together they are known as the five great shinobi nations. The Hi no Kuni has the Konohagakure no Sato, Mizu no Sato Kirigakure no Sato, Kaminari no Kuni Kumogakure, Kaze no Kunai the Sunagakure no Sato, and the Tsuchi no Kuni Iwagakure no Sato. Only the leaders of these five villages are permitted the title 'Kage' which means shadow, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, these are the leaders the five shadows that reign over thousands of shinobi."

"Then Hokage-sama must be really important." Sakura said. _"Is that old man really all that important? I'm not buying it." _

"Hey you all just doubted lord Hokage didn't you!" Kakashi says accusingly

"No not at all." Sakura started shaking her head vigorously. Naruto looking at Kakashi with a 'are we there yet' sort of look.

"Look Naruto I know you want some action but this is a C-rank mission we aren't going to run into any enemy ninja so just relax." Kakashi says eye smiling. After a few minutes of walking they saw a puddle on the side of the road Naruto's eyes narrow slightly and he held up his hand. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Naruto blasted a Chi blast and destroyed the two poorly hidden ninja but their heads survived and Kakashi looked Tazuna. Kakashi looked at Tazuna with anger evident in his eye.

"Those two were two were Guzo and Meizu two C-rank Missing Nin from Kiri." Kakashi said. "This mission is now atleast a B-rank mission and borderline low A-rank Mission."

"Well I am sorry Wave-country doesn't have the funds for an A-rank." Tazuna says

"While I am sure Kakashi, and I could handle it but Sasuke pussy-san and miss pinky-won't-shut-the-fuck-up, who by the way I would love to see die, who can't handle it."

"TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeches. Naruto glares at her his red eyes glowing.

"If you don't stop screaming I will kill you." Naruto says lazily but the threat was clear. Kakashi then clears his throat and says.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura do you guys want to continue the mission?"

"I am in no one gets the right to say an Uchiha is a coward." Sasuke grumbles

"I think we should go I have to prove I'm strong for Sasuke-kun." Sakura Says.

"Ok then its unanimous team 7 will continue this mission to Nami no Kuni." Kakashi says. "Anyway let's get going."

(Gato's hideout.)

"FAILED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FAILED?!" Gato shouted at Zabuza.

"Stop whining. This time I will go personally and this sword will be the last thing he sees." Zabuza says as he swings his sword and holds just in front of Gato's throat.

"You sure about that apparently the old man hired some protection and they have several high ranking ninja with him. Since your first attempt failed they will be watching it will take someone with very advanced skills."'

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin."

(Time Skip one day later)

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna are all sitting on a boat while one of the villages from the Nami no Kuni. Or more accurately Naruto was floating next to the boat as he couldn't stand Sakura's constant pestering Sasuke for a date. Kakashi turned to Tazuna

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier I need to ask you something. The men who are after you I need to know why if you don't tell us I am afraid we will end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you, no I want you to know the truth. Just like you said this is beyond the scope of the mission. The man who wants my life is a short man but who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" Kakashi asked slightly with a slight eyebrow raise at the weird description

"You know him or I'm sure you heard of him. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world his name is Gato, the shipping magnet." Kakashi's eye widens

"Gato, of Gato transport? He is a millionaire everyone knows him."

"Yes Gato is a wealthy business man but there's a darker side."

"A darker side?"

"With the same tactics he uses to take over businesses he conquers nations by selling drugs and hiring missing-nin to do his dirty work. Gato is a ruthless tyrant and anyone who stands against him just disappears."

"So the men who attacked us in the woods were under employ of Gato." Sasuke says looking at his teammates.

"If you cancel the mission when we get ashore they will assassinate me before I get home." Tazuna looks at team 7. "I won't blame you but my 7 year old grandson will probably cry and say, 'Granddad where's my granddad.' And my daughter will probably hate and curse all Konoha shinobi for abandoning her father to die." Naruto sweat drops looking at Tazuna.

"_Is this guy for real?" _Naruto asks himself.

"_**You're telling me." **_Kurama says as he sweat drops.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to continue the mission." Kakashi says shaking his head.

"This is as far as I can take you and even this was risky you know how Gato reacts to people who get in his way." The boat rower says

"I understand thanks for your help." Tazuna responds. Then the rower turns his motor back on and drives off. "Alright now I expect you to get me to my home in one piece."

"Alright team lets go but stay on guard next time they won't send some amateurs most likely they will send Zabuza after us." Kakashi says.

"Right." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nod. After a few more minutes Naruto looks around as he senses a high chakra level on par with Kakashi's.

"_So he is already here." _Naruto thinks. Naruto spun and fired of a Chi blast and blew up a large section of the forest. When Naruto goes over he sees a small rabbit trembling in terror. "False alarm it's just a rabbit sorry." Naruto rubs his head. Just then the coat of the rabbit catches his eye. _"This rabbit's coat is white which means that it was raised indoors away from the light, which means its only purpose was to be a substitution." _Just then a giant butcher's knife comes flying in from the tree line to the right of them.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouts to his team and the four of them drop down while Sasuke grabs the client to protect him. The sword impales itself in the tree in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin." Naruto glares at the man in front of him.

"Ah so a lonely gennin knows my name." Zabuza says bowing. "I see that my illustrious reputation precedes me." (Yes I got that from Dragon Ball Z: Fusion reborn, which I don't own either.)

Well when you slaughter your entire graduating class and then try to assassinate the... I believe it was the Yondaime Mizukage that tends to get your name in the bingo book of every Shinobi village across the world." Naruto said with a pause recalling the Mizukage aspect pertaining to Zabuza.

"_If he is our opponent then I will need to use my sharingan."_ Kakashi thinks lifting his headband

"Sharingan no Kakashi am I right?" Zabuza asks.

"Now quick Magi formation, protect the bridge-builder and stay out of this fight." Kakashi says. Kakashi then finishes lifting his headband exposing a fully matured sharingan.

"Hold on a minute everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan, what is the sharingan?" Tazuna asks

"Sharingan, a rare power it resides in the eyes, the user of this visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu; however there is a lot more to the sharingan, a lot more." Sasuke says

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponent's attack and copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza says. Then mist roles in. "As for you Jounin in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we has a special order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsu Kakashi, The Copy Ninja." Zabuza's eyes narrow. "Enough talking I have to exterminate the old man, now." Then team seven enters a protective formation. "So I have to eliminate you first eh, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza grabs his blade and rips it from the tree and leaps on to the water.

"He is over there." Naruto says pointing out there opponent.

"Standing on the water." Sakura said confused

"He is building up a huge amount of chakra." Kakashi notes

"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu) Zabuza says then he vanishes.

"He vanished." Sakura says then Kakashi walks forward. "Sensei."

"He will come after me first."

"Just who is Zabuza Momochi anyway?" Sasuke asks

"Zabuza Momochi, ex leader of the mists assassination squad and a master of the silent killing technique."

"Silent?" Tazuna asks

"As the name suggests its happens in an instant without sound or any warning. It's so fast that you pass from this life before you even realize what has happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't let down your guard. Well if we fail we only loose our lives."

"Then we can't let our guard down for even a second." Naruto says drawing Zangetsu then the mist gets a lot thicker.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Sasuke says

"Nami no Kuni is surrounded by ocean the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna says. Then the mist covers Kakashi.

"Sensei." Sakura says fear evident in her voice.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice calls out.

What's that?" Sakura asks

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now what will be my kill point?" Then Kakashi puts his hands together for the ram sign and unleashes a wave of chakra to disperse the mist. Sakura and Sasuke start trembling in fear,

"_What intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I will go insane. The clash of two Jounin with the intent to kill I have never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off."_ Sakura and Sasuke think and starts bring their kunai to a point where they will slit their own throat. _"No, I can't bear it I rather take my own life."_ Sakura and Sasuke move the kunai closer to their throats.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Calm down!" Kakashi's stern voice snaps them out of it. "I will protect you with my life all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice rings out again. Then in an instant Zabuza is behind all three of them. Kakashi spins around to see Zabuza standing there in the middle of their formation. Instantly Naruto springs into action and punched Zabuza in the chest Zabuza exploded in a shower of water. In the trees Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at the bond kid's strength. _"Such strength he shattered the clone with a single blow." _Naruto spun and fired of a Chi blast into the trees blowing them up forcing Zabuza to drop down from the destroyed forest and he sliced at Kakashi who was too stunned by Naruto's power to react in time but when Zabuza smiled under his mask, when the sliced body of Kakashi turns to water and Zabuza's eyes widen in shock. _"Even in the mist he was able to copy my jutsu." _Kakashi appears behind Zabuza and holds a kunai to his throat.

"Your right, now it's over."

"Nice try." Zabuza dissolves into water again and reappears behind Kakashi. "Now." Then kicks him into the water, then Zabuza grabs his sword and runs after Kakashi but then stops. "Makabishi spikes. Trying to slow me down. Foolish." Then Zabuza jumps into the water.

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouts

"_I can't believe sensei got kick through the air like that."_ Sasuke thinks.

"His physical prowess is on par with mine." Naruto says. Then Kakashi reemerges from the water.

"_This water isn't normal it's denser."_ Kakashi thinks. Then Zabuza appears behind him and sneers.

"Fool." Zabuza starts making hand-signs "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" (Water style: water prison Jutsu)

"SHIT!" Kakashi yells

"This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel."

"_Escaping underwater was a bad mistake."_

"Now I have you where I want you, however now I must eliminate your little friends." Zabuza makes a one handed hand-sign. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." (Water clone Jutsu)

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto get the bridge builder out of here. He is put all his strength in to keeping me here the clone can't follow you that far!"

"Not an option!" Sasuke says "That option when right out the window the moment you got captured sensei!" Zabuza's clone smirks at the three gennin before him.

"You dare to call yourself Shinobi, when you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called Shinobi. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title Shinobi."

"You want to see power I will show you power." Naruto smirks and starts releasing more of his Chi. "Kaioken!" Naruto's aura turned crimson and he dashed forward.

"Kaio-wha-?" Zabuza's clone was cut off as Naruto clocked him in the face and he was sent flying and the clone dissolved into water. Naruto turned to the real Zabuza.

"Still think I'm weak?" Naruto cupped his hands and Kakashi's eye widened. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto fired a condensed Kamehameha and Zabuza whose eyes widened in shock.

"_SHIIIIIT!" _Zabuza dodged the blast only for it to annihilate the forest behind him.

"Nice work Naruto now get back." Kakashi said as he was freed from the water prison.

"Right." Naruto took to the skies and landed next to his teammates even though he didn't really are what happened to them. Then Zabuza and Kakashi leap back and forming hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae." Zabuza recites as he forms each hand sign

"Ushi, Saru, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae." Kakashi follows along flawlessly.

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Saru, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, TORI!" Kakashi and Zabuza finish simultaneously. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water style: Water dragon Jutsu) instantly two dragons made of water rise up and coil around one another canceling each other out. Then their creators run in at one another Zabuza runs in with his Kubikiribōchō and Kakashi runs with a kunai in hand and their weapons collide and Kakashi press with all his might to keep Zabuza's blade from killing him.

"_Could it be?" _Zabuza wonders then runs to the left and Kakashi does the same movement and when Zabuza stops so does Kakashi. Then Zabuza makes the hand sign for the hidden mist Jutsu.

"He isn't just following he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna says

"_My movements it's as if it's as if he knows what I'm..." _

"Going to do next." Kakashi finishes Zabuza's thought out loud for him.

"_What is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye."_

"It makes you furious doesn't it?"

"All you're doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks I'll crush you!" Kakashi and Zabuza say simultaneously.

"When I finish you, I will make sure you never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza growls and forms hand signs, just then a shadow appears behind Kakashi causing Zabuza to pause in mid signs. _"What is that?" _ The shadow starts to take form and after a few seconds Zabuza looks and sees himself. _"It's me! But how? Is this his illusion Jutsu?"_

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water style: Waterfall Jutsu) Kakashi says then his sharingan spins around. The gigantic blast of water fires at Zabuza.

"_I was just about to create a vortex but he created one first! He copies my Jutsu before I can even do them I can't keep up!" _Zabuza gets blasted by the water and is slammed into a tree. Then several kunai connect with Zabuza

"You're finished."

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asks

"Yes I can. This is your last battle ever." Just then two senbon connect with Zabuza's neck. Naruto and team 7 look over to where the senbon came from and they see a person with and unable to identify his/her's gender. His/her shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his/her knees. Over this he/she wore a green haori with white trimmings and around his/her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He/She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his/her kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, his/her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his/her hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He/she also wore a hunter-nin mask, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"You're right it was his last battle." The Oinin Butai says. Kakashi leaps over to Zabuza's corpse and places his index and middle on Zabuza's neck.

"No vital signs."

"I thank you for your assistance in taking him down I have been waiting for the opportunity to take him down." The Oinin Butai bows

"By your mask I can tell you're an Oinin Butai from Kirigakure." Kakashi says.

"You're well informed."

"Just what is an Oinin Butai?" Tazuna asks

"Oinin Butai are an elite group of ninja with very special skills. When a rouge ninja runs away from their village they carry all sorts of secrets with them Oinin Butai are sent out to ensure those secrets stay secret by eliminating them." With that the Oinin Butai vanished. Kakashi turned to his team and client. "At any rate we need to head back to Tazuna's house from there we will work on what to do." Kakashi says, and then he pulls down his head band to cover his sharingan. Then team 7 walk off thinking of the day's events. Just ask Kakashi takes his third step he collapses on the ground. _"Damn no matter how many times I use the sharingan the backlash is always incredible." _

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouts and runs over to him and takes his pulse. "He's alive probably just suffering from chakra exhaustion. Alright Tazuna-san where is your home?" Naruto asks.

"About 3 miles from here." Tazuna answers.

"Alright we'll be there in about 3 minutes." Naruto says.

"Three minutes kid, try about an hour." Tazuna stares at the kid.

"No I mean three minutes." Naruto grabbed everyone and took to the sky.

(Gato's hide out.)

Haku is next to Zabuza's bed pulling out her senbon out of Zabuza's neck.

"Damn it Haku did you have to throw those senbon in my neck?" Zabuza grumbles.

"Oh your awake I thought you would be out for atleast another day or two." Haku says smiling at her master.

"I can get the needles out." Zabuza reaches up and pulls out a bunch of the senbon out of his neck.

"Careful Zabuza-sama you shouldn't pull a bunch out a time or you could die of blood loss." Just then Gato walks in with his two samurai guards following him.

"You failed! Didn't you tell me that you would take care of it personally and the last thing that brat Tazuna would ever see was your sword?!" Gato yells at Zabuza walking forward and reaching for Zabuza's mask when suddenly a huge weight comes crashing down.

"How dare you try to threaten Zabuza-sama!?" Haku glares at Gato

"KILL HER!" Gato yells at his guards. Haku glares at the guards unleashing even more Reiatsu. The guards faint under the strain.

"Try that again and I ensure you that they won't get back up." Haku glares.

"Fine you have one more chance to complete the job or the contracts over!" Gato walks out

"That wasn't necessary I could have handled it." Zabuza says lifting up his bed sheet to reveal a kunai.

"We can't kill Gato just yet the murders would just draw their attention." Haku says. "We have to show restraint for now."

"Fine, how long do you think I'll be out of commission?"

"A week but knowing you it will take half that time." Haku smiles.

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto and the others land on the ground and both Sakura and Tazuna ran over to the bushes and threw up as Naruto walked over to the front door and knocked on it and a woman opened it.

"Hello who are you?" She asks apprehensively.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki these are my teammates and our sensei is down can we please come in we have your father with us." Naruto responds. Just then Tazuna comes into view.

"Tsunami." Tazuna says happily.

"Father!" Tsunami flings open the door and hugs her father. "Sorry please come in there is a guest room upstairs your sensei can recover there."

"Thank Ms. Tsunami." Naruto bows and he ran with Kakashi up to the room and placed him on the bed.

"Well please come in make yourselves comfortable." Tsunami says and the rest of the Team and Tazuna walked in to the room. After a few minutes Naruto walks out and didn't say anything, and Sakura instantly feared the worst.

"I-is sensei...?" she trailed off

"No he lives but Zabuza is still very much alive. That was definitely not a normal Oinin Butai which means we need prepare for combat I don't know how t we have until Zabuza strikes again which means every second counts." Naruto responds.

"What are you talking about Naruto-Baka Kakashi-sensei said his heart had stopped?" Sakura said trying to, once again, prove her love for Sasuke by putting down Naruto.

"Oinin Butai are supposed to know every aspect of the human body; stopping the heart without killing them would be child's play."

"You're just trying to look cool in front of Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke just huffed and turned around. Naruto growled and unleashed his power in a furious roar the house started trembling.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" Naruto took a few deep breaths to stabilize himself. "If you need me I'll be training." Naruto walked out and walked to a nearby clearing and started focusing his power training and pushing himself after applying gravity seals in the area to push his body to its limits.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 7: Zabuza Returns

Haku was walking through a forest clearing picking flowers and herbs when she saw Naruto lying face up in the grass with a huge crater of charred land around him. Haku instantly recognizes him as the boy that gave Zabuza so much trouble.

"_I would kill him right now but I don't have any weapons on me so I'm a little shit out of luck here." _Haku thinks and walks towards Naruto intent on stomping his throat and killing him. Just as Haku is about to harden her heart Naruto's eyes open and he springs up and takes to the skies and fire of KI which only Haku's instincts let her dodge the attack but that's what gave her away. Naruto landed and stared at her, his eyes a brim with power.

"So Oinin Butai we meet at last face to face." Naruto said

"Who or what are you?"

"A Saiyan warrior with power unmatched throughout the whole of this universe." Naruto smiled a sick smile. "And I'm only getting stronger, however I'm not without mercy so warn Zabuza that Gato is much like Frieza. He'll use you and when he's done with you he'll kill you just like so many others."

"How do you know that?"

"He's the scum of the universe and deserves to be eradicated as such."

"So what will you do?"

"Nothing at all I will simply fly home and partake in lunch and when we fight I will not hold back." Naruto powered up and took off toward Tazuna's house. When he got back Tazuna and Kakashi were sitting at the table and Sakura was pestering Sasuke for dates as usual. Kakashi saw Naruto and smiled.

"Alright team we're going to train as I am already sure you're aware Zabuza is alive and well and he'll attack and we need to get ready." Kakashi said then he and team 7 left to then they were near trees. "Here is where you're going to be training. Naruto do what you want but the others are going to practicing chakra control."

"WHY DOES NARUTO-BAKA GET SPECIAL TREATMENT!?"

"Because I'm stronger than both of you combined and I have yet to reach Super Saiyan." Naruto took off and landed in a clearing, pulled a capsule, dashed into the Capsule Corps space ship. Once footed, Naruto cranked it up to 540 times normal gravity and collapsed to his knees as the drones rose up behind him. Naruto labored to his feet and fired off a Chi blast at the drone which activated an energy shield and blocked the attack and reflected it at Naruto who dodged and another drone which blocked it and Naruto had to dodge again and Naruto's attack hit another drone and again Naruto had to dodge and this continued for several days until Naruto could go no further and felt his body used to the gravity then he increased it and continued to do various exercises pushing his body. Naruto finally pushed himself and reached the max level Vegeta recommended. "Whoa I'm awesome, 600 times normal gravity. Better let myself recover at normal gravity." Naruto decreased the gravity and went back to Tazuna's house forgetting to put away the machine which Sasuke found and started using but because he pushed it too far he was almost instantly crushed on 200 times gravity as the though Naruto was only training at 50 and thought he could train at 4 times whatever Naruto could do. When Sasuke returned he had a whole no level of respect for Naruto which didn't go unnoticed and after dinner Naruto was approached by Sasuke.

"Naruto can I talk to you?"

"Are you actually acknowledging me now?"

"I am you've been at a level that has been far beyond me for a long time and I just saw what you've been doing. Training at 600 times normal gravity."

"How do you know that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I found that ship you were using which by the way I shrunk back down for you." Sasuke handed Naruto the capsule. "The log on the ship told me how the last one using the ship had utilized the gravity to. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, perhaps you could train me sometime?"

"Sure but I warn you my training is intense."

"No kidding." Sasuke smiled. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and they both started laughing.

(Time skip 3 days later)

Naruto and Sasuke hand spent the last 3 days training at 10 times normal gravity which was nothing for Naruto but for Sasuke the results were fantastic he could move at speeds so fast he was a blur to even Kakashi. The morning Zabuza was to recover Naruto had pushed himself too far and was relaxing in bed when Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the bridge. Sakura had of course had done little to no training other than chakra control while Sasuke had never felt better. When they arrived the builders where knocked out and there was a dense mist surrounding them.

"On your guard you two this mist is chakra laced." Kakashi says. "I knew he was still alive he just couldn't wait for round two."

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi." A voice calls from the mist that is all too familiar to all of them. Next to Kakashi Sasuke started trembling. "I see that boy is still trembling how pathetic."

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke says. Just then Zabuzas appear around them.

"Sasuke do it." Kakashi says, and Sasuke nods then with a swift series of movements too fast for Zabuza to track Sasuke takes down all the Mizu Bunshin and they burst into the puddle.

"_I can see it. Thanks Naruto." _Zabuza's jaw dropped

"How can one brat move so fast?!" Zabuza says

"It doesn't make any sense he couldn't move nearly this fast beforehand." Haku says

"Well, well so I had it right." Kakashi says. "It was all an act."

"An act." Tazuna says confused.

"With a cute little mask."

"Big phony." Sasuke glares.

"So I guess being a tracker ninja protecting her village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna says.

"They look pretty chummy I'd say that they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi says then Sasuke glares at Haku Sharingan blazing. "And hiding behind a mask who does she think she's fooling."

"Speak for yourself sensei." Sasuke smiles then he glares. "That's it I'm taking him out."

"He is quite the man. Even if a water clone has only 10% of the original person's power. He dealt them with them nicely." Haku says

"We've made the first move now attack." Zabuza says.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Haku steps and starts spinning and Sasuke blocks with a high speed grab snatching her wrist right of the air. _"Impossible no one is fast not even me." _

"_Is this what 10 times can do to a person if that's so what can 20 do?" _after a few minutes of easily dodged attacks Haku leapt back and formed a quick hand Sign.

"Time for my most devastating attack." Haku glared. "Hyōton: Makyō Hyōshō." The crystal ice mirrors rose up around Sasuke and Haku stepped into them and started appearing everywhere around Sasuke. Sasuke started darting his eyes around looking for movement. Haku dashed forward only for Sasuke to dodge the attack and Haku struck again only for Sasuke to dodge again. For several minutes this continued attack dodge countered hit. Haku was at a serious disadvantage no matter how much he sped up Sasuke was able to counter her with ease.

"Think I'm terrifying?" Sasuke smirked. "I know someone even faster someone who's trained at 600 times our normal gravity and when he moves he's invisible even to the sharingan." Haku's eyes widened behind her mask.

"_600 times normal gravity? That's impossible." _

"I know what you're thinking but trust me I've seen it for myself and if he shows up you're as good as dead." As if summoned by cue Naruto appeared in blur and blocked both Sasuke and Haku with and index finger each.

"Now, now children no need to get violent." Naruto said

"_To think he stopped both of us with a single finger." _Haku though in horror

"Have you considered my offer?"

"That's not bad Naruto being able to stop me with a single finger. Not bad at all, to answer your question yes Zabuza-sama and I have considered it and we don't have an answer yet." Naruto shrugged and delivered a blazing fast roundhouse to Haku sending her crashing to the sea bellow.

"_Huh that happened." _Haku thought as she surfaced only to be sent bellow again by a swift combined kick from Sasuke and Naruto. Haku surfaced near the shore and dodged the next attack from the two shinobi. She countered the next attack only to see Naruto charge up a Chi attack and fired it off and Haku blocked with an ice mirror only for Naruto to smash right through it and Haku had to substitute with a log to avoid the next attack. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and flew up to the bridge and they both engaged Haku in Taijutsu. After a while Haku formed some hand signs. "Sensatsu Suishō!" Naruto dodged the attack with ease but then he was then face to face with and Hyoton Katana and Naruto grabbed the blade and snapped it in two. _"Got you!" _Haku smiled with triumph and with another hand sign the sword turned into a barrage of Needles and Sasuke substituted with Naruto and was pierced by the needles and collapsed to the ground. Now Naruto's logical brain knew that Sasuke was alive but his Saiyan mind was howling for Haku's death. Almost instantly Naruto's Saiyan heritage took over and Naruto's rage exploded outward and he drew on Kurama's Chi and then his normally blue Chi aura turned blood red and bloodlust filled the air.

"_What is this foul energy?!" _Zabuza thought in horror as it's blood lust even eclipsed his own. Naruto pointed to Haku his normally blue eyes were red with slits.

"**You Haku…I chose you to be the first of my victims."** Naruto said his rage and bloodlust radiating off him in waves. Haku was trembling in fear and Naruto smiled cruelly and he Vanished and reappeared and kicked Haku I n the face and unleashed a barrage of blows and with a final kick he Haku was sent crashing into the ground at a wounded Zabuza's feet. Naruto walked menacingly towards them his power increasing as he walked as did his rage. Suddenly a slow clapping was heard and everyone turned to see Gato standing there with an army of thugs behind him.

"Well, well, well, looks the Kirigakure no Kijin was just a baby demon after all." Gato laughed

"Seems you were right Naruto." Zabuza said as he and Haku relaxed but Naruto's rage was still in full swing.

"**Gato you scum." **Naruto flared his aura again. **"YOUR FINAL HOUR HAS ARRIVED!" **Naruto charged and unleashed a barrage of attacks and the weapons that the thugs carried didn't even scratch him. Naruto unleashed a barrage of Chi Attacks and in mere seconds the army of thugs was ashes or mere dust and now only Gato remained and Naruto approached him. Gato threw a punch but Naruto grabbed his fist with a squeeze shattered the bones in Gato's hand. **"You're the scum of the Shinobi world and I'm sick of you. How many people have you killed how many have died and how many will it take for you to stop?" **

"Pl-please let me go. I'll give you anything you want…Money…women…power." Gato pleaded.

"**Money?" **Naruto snarled. **"I have more than you could possibly imagine. Women? Only interested in one woman and you don't have her…power…." **Naruto started laughing. **"I have more power than anyone you've ever met before." **Naruto grabbed Gato by the throat and easily snapped his neck and blasted him to pieces. Naruto's dark glare lasted for a few seconds before the last of Kurama's Chi left him. Naruto turned to Haku and the others and he walked over to them his aura had died down and so had his blood lust. "Sorry you had to see that but Gato was scum and deserved to die a such."

"So what now?" Zabuza asked.

"Now you two can head back to Konoha with us or you can continue on your way and just pray our path's never cross again because right now I've exhausted most of my Chi but if we ever meet again I promise I'll kill you for taking away my friend."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" a voice came from behind them and they turned to see Sasuke struggling to his feet pushing Sakura off him as she tried to kiss him. "I'm still alive, but now we've completed out mission we need to head back to Konoha."

"We'll head back after we've all recovered." Kakashi said. Naruto pulled out his bag of Senzu beans and tossed them to Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku and Zabuza and munched on one himself and his power shot back up to maximum. Haku was the next to munch on the bean and her power too shot up to her fullest. Kakashi and Sasuke munched on the magic bean and they were back to full and then Zabuza at his bean as well.

"I think we'll go with you kid." Zabuza said. "You're strong as hell, looks like things with be fun." With that the new group of six began the long trip back home.

(A/N: I'm posting a Poll on my Profile for you all to vote on so give it a look and give me your answers. Thanks for all the Support CJShikage)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Preliminaries

Sarutobi was rubbing his temples as team 7 and guests stood before him.

"You just love giving me extra paperwork don't you Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's what I do Jiji." Naruto said as he smiled.

"So let me get this straight. Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki you two want to join Konoha and you bring your skills with Kenjutsu and Hyoton Ninjutsu and in exchange Haku can't be forced into a breeding program to mass produce the Hyoton kekkei genkai in our shinobi."

"That's correct."

"If the civilian council forces the mater just call me, I'll put them back in line." Naruto said then he flare his power and everyone covered their eyes.

"WE GET IT!" Sarutobi shouted and Naruto's aura died down. Sarutobi turned to Haku and Zabuza. "I accept your terms and I'll write them up until then you two will need to find some housing."

"They can stay with me Jiji my house has got plenty of room and more than enough provisions."

"Alright then that takes care of that." Sarutobi wrote a few things down on paper then handed two headbands to Zabuza and Haku. "Alright gennin of team 7 you are dismissed. Kakashi stay behind I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir!" team 7 responded and they left to do their own thing. Sasuke went off to his house to utilize the new training room Naruto gave him. Sakura started to follow him but Sasuke vanished in a display of high speed movement and lost her with ease. Sakura decided to go home and take a bath to clean up from the mission as she wanted to look good for her Sasuke-kun. Naruto took Haku and Zabuza to their new home and after they were settled Naruto went off to the Hyūga compound to train with Hinata and get Hiashi's permission to date her as Naruto and Hinata were strong enough hold their own against any villager and any threat that presented itself. Meanwhile Kakashi stayed behind and looked at the Hokage.

"So the chunin exams are coming up soon." Sarutobi said breaking the silence.

"Yeah they are." Kakashi replied.

"Do you plan to enter your team?"

"At first I thought against it only because I didn't want Naruto pulling Sakura and Sasuke along as he fought his way through anyone dumb enough to get in his way, but now I think I will enter them Naruto and Sasuke have been getting along much better and this will be a good learning experience for Sakura that the world is much harsher than she thinks it is."

"I'm sure Naruto will do fine I mean once he evolves into a Super Saiyan he could easily beat me." Kakashi's eye widened but then he remember who his teacher were and his surprise melted away.

"Naruto is a true warrior I'm almost scared of what will happen if he does turn into a Super Saiyan."

(With Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke)

Naruto and his friends were walking down one of the many streets as Naruto was mulling over who would be the best of the Z fighters to train Sasuke.

"So you have the powers over the wind and sea?" Sasuke asked Hinata surprised.

"Yeah and I have high chakra reserves and as such I can utilize many of another female warrior's techniques." Hinata responded.

"Sweet maybe some time you and I could spar?"

"Not until you receive training from a Z fighter." Naruto responded.

"Speaking of which." Hinata said. "Who do you think would be best to train him?"

"I thought about maybe Goten and Trunks but I thought that wouldn't end well so I considered Piccolo but his methods are a bit…extreme."

"I can handle extreme!" Sasuke said.

"You're funeral." Naruto focused his power and reached out when he felt the presence of another mind.

"_Hello who is this?" _King Kai asked.

"_Hey King Kai its Naruto."_

"_Naruto, how are you my boy?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_Good to hear, I've got this great joke for you. Ok what do you call-?"_

"_NOT THE TIME!" _Naruto interrupted. _"Can you patch me through to Piccolo you're the farthest I can reach at my level."_

"_Sure just give me a second." _King Kai replied and after a few seconds a new voice spoke.

"_What is it King Kai?!" _Piccolo growled.

"_Hey Piccolo." _Naruto said

"_Umm who is this?"_

"_It's Naruto you know the Saiyan from the 9__th__ universe." _

"_Oh Naruto, Goku and Vegeta speak of you often. So what's up?"_

"_I need you to come to my universe and train a friend of mine or I can take him to your's the only problem is getting there I could probably get you thanks to our connection but getting back would be impossible."_

"_Not a problem I can train the kid but you don't need to use Instant Transmission I've got a solution."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Take your friend and go to a training ground with lots of dense trees and I'll handle the rest."_

"_Got it." _Naruto turned to Sasuke and Hinata. "Follow me." Naruto and Hinata took to the skies before Sasuke could mention he didn't know how to fly yet so he just sighed and ran off after them. After a few minutes they were at training ground 15 and Naruto spoke out loud. "Ok Piccolo I'm ready when you are."

"_Gotcha Buu if you would be so kind."_

"_Buu do!" _Naruto felt Majin Buu powering up and he let lose a powerful scream and a portal open up and on the other side was Piccolo and Buu.

"Hey Naruto." Piccolo smiled. "So which brat am I training?" Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's shirt and tossed him a Piccolo.

"Have fun Piccolo." Naruto smiled. "He's a bit arrogant so have fun beating that out of him." Piccolo looked at Sasuke.

"Aright brat today marks the beginning of your intense training under me." Sasuke gulped at the evil smirk on Piccolo's face. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What the Fu-" Sasuke started when the portal closed.

"He's screwed." Hinata said.

"Yep." Naruto responded. Then without warning Naruto scooped up Hinata bridal style and flew off towards the Hokage stone faces.

(Time Skip 365 days later Hyperbolic Time Chamber time on Kami's Lookout.)

Sasuke and Piccolo walked out of the chamber. Sasuke's hair has grown slightly and his outfit has changed. He know wears the same outfit that Piccolo wears but with the weights that Kami gave Goku. Buu, Dende and Mr. PoPo were standing outside the chamber door.

"So how do you feel Sasuke?" Dende asked.

"I feel incredible." Sasuke responded activating his fully matured Sharingan and clenching his fists and flexing his now muscular form.

"Alright, Sasuke I'm real proud of you now go show those stupid fangirls what true power is." Piccolo said.

"Yes sir!" Sasuke saluted.

"Majin Buu would you be so kind as to open a portal for Sasuke so he can get home?" Piccolo asked.

"Buu do." Buu responded and he let loose his scream again and opened the portal and Sasuke jumped through it.

(Konoha)

Sasuke reappeared at training ground 15 late evening and Sasuke saw two flying forms head his way and knew from the feel that it was Naruto and Hinata. As they landed Naruto and Hinata greeted the new and improved Sasuke Uchiha.

"So Sasuke how was the training?" Naruto asked.

"Rough and that's an understatement." Sasuke huffed out. "But the results were worth it."

"Alright let's get you home, by the way, Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8am."

"So at 11." Sasuke smiled.

"Yep." Naruto laughed and then the three Z trainees took to the skies and after few minutes all landed at their respective homes.

(Training ground 7 11am)

Sakura was desperately trying to resist a nose bleed at the sight of Sasuke who was doing one armed push-ups without his shirt while Naruto sat on his back. This was the sight that greeted Kakashi and he was impressed by Naruto and Sasuke's efforts and horrible disappointed at Sakura's lack of effort.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Sorry about that I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"LIAR!"

"Anyway I've signed you three up for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi tossed the three a piece of paper and the one in Naruto's hand said,

Naruto Uzumaki

I recommended the one with the above name to the Chunin Selection Exams under my name Hatake Kakashi.

Jounin  
Hatake Kakashi

"We won't let you down!" Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously.

"What Sasuke-kun said." Sakura said less enthusiastically. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the Academy when they heard a voice.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and in a blur of movement appeared around the corner. A boy in a Cat suit with *cough, cough* 'war paint' was holding Konohamaru by the throat while Udon and Moegi kicked at him. A girl with blond hair stood behind him with a fan on her back.

"Who's gonna make me squirt?" the boy holding Konohamaru asked. Instantly Naruto and Sasuke flooded the air with Killer Intent.

"Us." Sasuke said walking towards them. Naruto and Sasuke were ready to strike when more Killer Intent flooded the area, Sasuke and Naruto scoffed at the amount but Temari and Kankuro froze in horror.

"Kankuro stop it." A new voice said and everyone saw a red head with a gourd on his back.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro said in fear.

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place?" Gaara said.

"It's just t-they started it." Kankuro responded.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara sand Shunshined down and looked at the two Chi wielders before him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara and your's?" Gaara said as he pointed at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"_**Gaara whatever you do don't piss these guys off."**_Shukaku said in fear.

"_Why mother?" _Gaara asked.

"_**They are both strong enough to destroy planets so DON'T anger them."**_

"Mother is scared you two. You will prove my existence." Gaara said. Sasuke looked confused, Naruto glare narrowed a bit, Kankuro and Temari exchanged scared looks. If Shukaku was afraid of these two then they were people neither Kankuro nor Temari wanted to piss off. Naruto walked forward his arms crossed a cruel smile tugged at his lips.

"If you think you scare me think again…you may be bad Ichi but you're nowhere near as tough as I am, in fact I'm _Nine _times tougher then you are." Gaara narrowed his eyes at this, however Temari and Kankuro were ready to shit themselves. Not only did the blond before them radiate power, scare Shukaku and called their younger brother weak but he was a Jinchūriki.

"Kankuro, Temari we're leaving." Gaara said then he turn on his heel and walked away and his siblings followed him.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto responded, then he Sasuke and a trembling Sakura continued their walk towards the academy. When they arrived at the academy they saw a group of students gathered around a room that was guarded by two Gennin that looked suspiciously like Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Wanna tell them it's a genjutsu?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Sure why not." Sasuke smirked. "Drop the genjutsu this is the second floor."

"So you noticed." Izumo said

"Sakura you must have noticed first right?"

"Of-of course!" Sakura said. "This is the second floor anyway you'd have to be an Idiot not to notice!" Sakura turned to Naruto with an 'eat shit' grin on her face. "Even a moron like Naruto would have noticed." Naruto ignored her in favor of sensing out his new competition when he saw Lee looking at him.

"Hey Lee."

"NARUTO-SAN!" Lee shouted and he ran over then he saw Sasuke. "Greetings Sasuke-san."

"How do you know me?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone knows of the Last Uchiha and I would like to challenge you to a match." Sasuke smiled a little.

"Sure but let's go somewhere else." Sasuke and team 7 walked away and they were followed by Lee and team 9. When Sasuke and Lee arrived at a small Arena they face on another and without warning both charged at each other with high speeds. Both of them started exchanging blows at high speeds. Of all the gennin in both teams only Naruto could track the blows being exchanged and he was quite impressed by the speed with which this fight was taking place at. Eventually both fighters separated and prepared to attack. Sasuke placed his fingers on his forehead then pointed them at Lee his fingertips glowing with lightning. "Makankosappo!" Naruto's eyes widened as the spiral death beam fired at Lee. Naruto went to step forward as he knew all too well what that attack could do, but Lee cupped his hands.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Both warrior's fired off the blast of energy and they canceled each other out.

"Seems we are evenly matched Lee." Sasuke said.

"Yes we are Sasuke-san." Lee said.

"NO SASUKE-KUN IS STRONGER!" Sakura screeched.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"On it." Naruto replied and chopped Sakura to the back of the neck knocking her out.

*Sakura own count 1* (Original joke by Team Four Star only instead of Sakura its Krillin)

"Anyway we should get going if we want to make it on time." Sasuke said and the others nodded and then Sasuke and Naruto walked up the stairs while Naruto carried and unconscious Sakura. By the time they had arrive back up the stairs and walked down the hall Sakura had regain consciousness. When they reached the end of the hall they all Saw Kakashi standing there.

"Well done." Kakashi eye smiled. "You all made it here now go show the other what team 7 is made of."

"Yes, Sir!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto Said. Then the three of them walked into the room behind Kakashi. When the three of them walk in when the world's most terrifying sound reaches their ears.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a pink haired blur and a blond haired blur tackle Sasuke simultaneously, then the two girls glare at one another and start yelling.

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE SO BACK OFF INO-PIG!" Sakura shouts.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Ino shouts back. After a few seconds of standing there team 7 was slammed a huge wave of Killer Intent. Sakura started shaking like a leaf as she hadn't felt anything so intense since Zabuza. Sasuke and Naruto scoffed as they had both felt worse from their individual trainers. Both looked at the other and as one they nodded at each other and as one they unleashed their Chi suffocating the room save a few. Eventually Hinata and her team walked over as Hinata shook her head.

"Naruto-kun stop doing that you'll give them heart attacks." Hinata said as she, Shino and Kiba walked into to view.

"What can I say? You play with fire and you'll get burned." Naruto stopped channeling his chi.

"Did you see that?" one of the contestants as he recovered from the blast of power.

"Yeah I'm sure as hell not taking these exams if he's a part of them." His teammate responded.

"Count me out too." Several other contestants left the room one by one as they were terrified of Naruto's power.

"Did you feel that Han?" Akatsuchi said to his armored friend.

"Yeah." Han responded.

"He's a real powerhouse but is it me or does he look like that cursed Yondaime. Well I'm gonna fight him and kick his ass." Kurotsuchi said growling

"I wouldn't if I were you, according to my friend he's got the Kyūbi inside of him." Han said.

"I'm still gonna fight him and I'm gonna win." Across the room three Kumo shinobi were watching the interaction with the Iwa shinobi.

"What do you say Yugito still think these exams will be boring?" Karui asked her female teammate. However Yugito didn't respond as she was too busy drooling over the outfit Naruto was wearing and how it showed off his muscles but then her blood turned cold as she felt a wave of both Chi and Killer Intent aimed in her. Yugito turned to the source and she saw Hinata glaring at her Byakugan flared and a look that sent a clear message… 'Back off bitch he's mine.' Yugito got the message loud and clear and that glare stopped her in her tracks.

"Hinata-hime." Naruto smiled. "You can stop now."

"Sorry Naruto-kun just defending what's mine." Hinata smiled. . Just then another voice called out.

"You guys are attracting too much attention. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right? You're fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip." A boy said as he walked up to them. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Who the hell are you to tell us that?!" Ino glares at the boy.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you…" everyone but Naruto looks around. The gennin gather for the exams are all glaring at the group and unleashing a bit of KI at the group of 10. "The ones behind you are from the Amegakure no Sato, they have a short temper. Everyone his nervous for the exams, I warned all of you so that you won't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything, it makes me remember the old me."

"Kabuto-san was it?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time, then?"

"No, this will be my seventh time." Immediately alarm bells start going off in Naruto's head.

"You probably have a lot of information on the people here." Naruto says playing dumb.

"So smart in fact I have 200 cards with information on everyone here." Kabuto pulls out a stack of cards and places them on the ground. Kabuto takes the first one off the top of the pile. "It looks white, but, to get the information from this card." Kabuto starts spinning the card.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra, like this." Kabuto applies chakra to the card and a small map with a bar graph projected above it with the largest coming from the Hi no Kuni.

"What kind of information is that?" Sakura looks confused,

"The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating, it also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chunin Exams together?" Kabuto asks all the 9 rookies look at him in silence while Chōji munches on some chips. "First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the ninja; that is what they say."

"That is what they say?" Kiba repeats confused.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

"Power balance eh." Naruto says looking at Kabuto.

"Why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asks

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they check and restrain each other's powers; that is my guess anyway." Kabuto answers, just then Sasuke walks forward with a determined look on his face.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, is there someone that interests you?"

"Yeah there are."

"The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and save them. They include information about the nine of you as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you, I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names that is no fun." Kabuto swipes his hand over the deck, and then Kabuto holds up three cards in front of them.

"Show me."

"_Based on the information he has I can determine what to look out for." _Naruto thinks looking at Kabuto's little display.

"First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto says and then he channels chakra into the card and Rock Lee's information appears as well as two graphs dictating his overall stats and number of completed missions. "He is one year older than you, his mission experience includes 20 D-ranked missions and 11 C-ranks the squad leader is Might Guy. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically in this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie gennin, but he didn't take the Chunin exam, like you this is his first time taking it."

"_Thank you captain obvious." _Naruto rolls his eyes.

"His team is composed of TenTen and Neji Hyūga. He also wields a strange power that allows him to fly fire off energy projectiles and even eradicate whole clearings." This gained everyone in the room's attention and they all looked at Lee who just shrank away from the attention. "Next let's see Sabaku no Gaara." Kabuto channels his chakra into the second card and Gaara's stats appear.

"_**Interesting his skills are unknown mostly that means Mr. Ninja info guy doesn't know everything." **_Kurama notes. _**"But I can tell you he holds my insane little brother the one tailed Shukaku."**_

"His mission experience is 8 C-ranks and, this is amazing he did a B-rank mission as a gennin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more info on him, however it seems that he has returned from all his missions unharmed."

"_**Oh this reeks of Shukaku's influence, if I were to hazard a guess I would say this Gaara kid controls sand for both offence and defense; and, like yours truly, he has a very strong self-preservation instinct so odds are the sand will spring up to defend him."**_

"_Thank you Kurama." _Naruto smiles at his inner Biju

"He did a B-rank mission as a gennin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asks shocked. Kabuto takes another card from his deck and channels more chakra into in and a picture of Naruto shows up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, he wields a never before seen power with the ability some notable feats include he was able to best Uchiha Itachi at the age of 7, beating the infamous Zabuza Momochi." Sasuke looked at his friend shocked at the first piece of information. "His speed, strength and Stamina are off the charts and he is able to obliterate mountains with a single attack." Most of the contestants were wetting themselves at that point as they had all managed to piss off someone so powerful he could blow up mountains. Just then a power scream echoed throughout the room and a portal opened and to Sasuke's and Naruto's shock….Mr. Popo stepped into the room.

"Thank you Majin Buu." Mr. Popo said.

"Buu welcome." Buu replied. Then the portal closed and Mr. Popo turned to the room of chunin hopefuls a sick smile on his face.

"Alright maggots, listen up. Popo's 'bout to teach you the pecking order. It goes: you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo. Any questions?" Sakura raised her hand.

"Um… Yeah I…" Mr. Popo vanished and kicked her in the face which resulted in her flying down the stairs.

"Enjoy the climb back up, bitch!...Now any more questions?" the room was just in complete silence. "Good. Then we can begin, but first EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS MAGGOTS AND SITTNING NEAR TEAMMATES!" Everyone scrambled to their seats and once everyone was sitting down, Mr. Popo signaled to gathered examiners who nodded and started handing out papers. "This is the first stage of the Chunin exams maggots. There are 10 questions on this paper and as such 10 points possible you all start with 10 points, a perfect score, but for everyone wrong answer you lose one point, run out of points and you AND your team fails the test." There was a roar of protest at this. "SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" everyone accept Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto replied with a hasty 'Yes, sir.' Everyone fell silent. "Now as I was saying you can also lose points for cheating 2 points to be accurate and we can 'check' you at any time. Now there will be no fighting unless it is designated as okay by the proctor. You have 45 minutes…BEGIN MAGGOTS!" everyone started the test and after a few minutes Naruto felt the touch of Sasuke and Hinata's minds.

"_Yes?" _Naruto asked.

"_Mr. Popo isn't usually like this is he?" _Hinata asked

"_No I'm not maggots, I'm just putting on a show and I could count this as cheating." _Mr. Popo's voice echoed in all three of their heads.

"_We're not cheating Mr. Popo I'm just answer a question of my Hinata-hime now go away before I kick your ass." _Naruto said.

"_Good point." _Mr. Popo exited their minds and the test continues. After 45 minutes Mr. Popo coughs and gains everyone's attention. "As I'm sure you noticed maggots there was only 9 questions on that test. Well it's time for the tenth question…but before get excited this is a do or die question. You have the choice of not taking it, but if you don't you and your teammates fail."

"I'm so taking it then." One Konoha gennin said.

"Same here." An Ame Gennin said.

"Oh but Popo didn't tell you the most interesting rule…" Mr. Popo said grinning like a maniac "…Get this question wrong and not only do you fail but, you'll never be allowed to take the Chunin exams again."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Kankuro yelled.

"SHUT UP MAGGOT!"

"Yes, sir." Kankuro shrunk back in his chair.

"I know it's unfair but that's how it is." Mr. Popo looked around the room. Of the 210 gennin took the test only 102 remained, the rest had been kicked out for obvious cheating. "Now, who wants to answer the question and who wants to chicken out and try again next year?" 6 teams forfeited the question and were escorted (read kicked) out by Mr. Popo. Then he looked around the room now only 78 students remained. "To the maggots who decided to stay and risk their futures…congratulations you survived the first test…but I have some bad news…."

"What?" Choji asked timidly

"There are two more test…and I'm the proctor for all of them." Everyone except Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto started screaming in terror when suddenly a black ball smashed through the window and a banner appears behind the new figure which reads. _'The second examiner the Sexy and Single Anko.' _Then the person says,

"Everyone there is no time to be happy! I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's go to the next exam!" Anko thrusts her fist in the air. "Follow me!" The room is dead quiet and everyone has the WTF face. Popo steps out from behind the banner.

"Grasp the atmosphere maggot." He says

"78 people, Popo you let 26 teams pass? The first exam bust have been too soft."

"There were originally 210 maggots." Popo said. Anko blanched at this and she held Mr. Popo in a high level of repsect.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FOLLOW ME TO THE SECOND STAGE!" After everyone left Mr. Popo walked around and picked up the test and he saw a chibi Naruto with a speech bubble.

"Keep an eye on Kabuto he has access to too much classified information, Fluffy butt says he reeks of Snakes and if you're as smart as I think you are you know what that means." Popo's eyes widen in shock and he ran off to Sarutobi's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 9: Chunin Exams Forest of Death and Preliminaries.

The 26 remaining teams and Anko arrive at training ground 44 Naruto looks at the forest with a hint of curiosity.

"WELCOME YOU MAGGOTS TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!" Anko announced with a gleeful look.

"Well this looks like it'll be fun." Naruto says as he smiles looking at the forest. Just then a kunai flicks past Naruto's cheek and blood comes from the wound and Anko licks the blood from his cheek.

"Tough guys like you usually end up dead within the first day." Then Naruto spun around and picked up Anko by the throat, his grip was a solid as iron and Anko clawed at his hand to try and break free from the young Saiyan's grip.

"Doubt my prowess now?" Naruto asked tightening his grip. Anko choked out a gurgling sound. "Thought so." Naruto smirked and dropped Anko who collapsed to her knees gasping for breath.

_"__Incredible his grip was so strong I couldn't even escape with a Kawarimi. Perhaps this Saiyan is stronger than I anticipated." _Anko got to her feet when she too spun around with another kunai in hand to see a Kusa Shinobi with a long tongue.

"Here is your kunai miss." The grass ninja says.

"Oh thank you." Anko smiles.

_"__Such Chakra…." _Naruto thinks as he is looking at the ninja. _"She'll be a fine challenge." _The thought sent his Saiyan blood boiling.

"However don't stand behind me like that. That is unless you want to die young." Anko takes both her kunai and the Kusa ninja pulls her tongue back in.

"Well I get itchy when I see blood, also my precious hair was cut so I got a little excited, sorry." The grass ninja walks away

"Anyway in order for you to participate in the exams you need to sign these warrants that free Konoha from any responsibility or liability should you die in the forest."

"What do you mean death?!" some of the participants asks.

"Just what I said, when you enter the forest you will start out with either a heaven or and earth scroll you will need to get both scrolls to get into the tower at the center. Don't open the scrolls or else, well let's just say it will be fun for me if you do." Anko smiles dangerously. "This exam will last five days."

"WHAT WILL WE DO ABOUT FOOD?!" Chōji yells out.

"Scrounge some up; this forest is a treasure box of nature." Anko's smile widens. "But be careful as some of them are poisonous and also you might find that you will be hunting only to end up hunted." Anko brings every team to a gate and then after 5 minutes a buzzer goes off and the gates open up and everyone rushes in. After a few minutes Naruto looks at his teammates.

"Alright we got an earth scroll so we need a heaven scroll I'll take the scroll and we'll set a trap."

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU NARUTO-BAKA SASUKE-KUN SHOULD BE THE LEADER HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU?!" Sakura screeched. Naruto slapped her with his tail and she went flying through the trees and she crashed into a rock where she collapsed in a heap.

*Sakura own count 2*

Naruto picked up the collapsed Sakura and they continued on their way. After a while Sakura woke up again and Naruto put her down and she continued after them and after 5 minutes they arrived in a clearing.

"S-s-s-s-s-stop…I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-b-breathe." Sakura huffed out. Regrettably they stopped in the clearing and they all sat down as they allowed sakura time to recover. After 3 minutes Naruto got back up again and when he saw out of the corner of his eye a huge wall of wind headed their way.

_"__Oh crap." _Naruto thought.

"Does this mean we should?" Sasuke started.

"DODGE!" Naruto pushes Sasuke and Sakura aside. Just then the Kusa ninja walks over smiling

"Hello Sasuke-kun." The ninja says. Sasuke and Naruto sense the guy out in front of him and then both Naruto and Sasuke dropped into a stance. "Aww the cute little gennin are trying to be brave…" the ninja unleashed a torrent of Killer intent which froze Sakura solid but Sasuke and Naruto brushed it off and they both charged in and attacked. At first Sasuke and Naruto held the upper hand then the powered up and tripled their attack speed and ripped right through the ninja and the both spun around and fired off a barrage of Chi blasts and the remains of the shinobi to smoke and only for the remains to turn into mud. "Well it seems that I underestimated you but I will not make that mistake again…" the Kusa ninja weaved hand signs. Sasuke's sharingan flared to life in an effort to predict the Jutsu. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" (Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection) Two coffins rose up with the Kanji 'Forth' and the Kanji for 'Red Death' and then the coffins opened up and then Minato and Kushina walked out.

"Where am I?" Kushina asked then she turned and saw Minato. "Minato-kun." Kushina said shocked.

"It seems that we've been brought back using Nidaime-sama's Kinjutsu."

"T-t-tou-san…" Naruto said shocked. "Kaa-chan…"

"Naruto!" Minato and Kushina said then they spun around and looked at their son.

"Enough with the family reunion…" the Kusa Ninja said then he made the half tiger hand sign. "ATTACK!"

"We're sorry Naruto we have no choice." Minato said then he drew a tri-pronged kunai.

"Sasuke don't let that kunai touch you." Naruto said.

"I know the stories of the Yondaime's Hiraishin but I don't know your mother's techniques all my mother's notes said was that she's a master of Fūinjutsu. I'll help you having to fight their parents is tough enough as it is." Just then the Kusa shinobi charged Sasuke with a cry of…

"Oh no you don't!"

"Sorry Naruto but it looks like you're on your own." Sasuke said and then he engaged the Kusa Ninja in battled. Minato charged Naruto with a barrage of blows but Naruto dodged them with ease. Naruto punched Minato away and spun around only to walk right into Kushina's sword slicing through his reinforced clothing. Naruto dodged the next strike and spun in the air and split kicked both his parents. Naruto jumped back and powered up and charged at high speeds and extended his arms in a clotheslined right through is parents and ripped right through them. However dust and earth swirled around the wounds and in seconds their bodies were restored. Naruto started crying as he was forced to fight for his life against his parents.

"Naruto you have to stop us!" Minato cried out.

"I-I-I-I-I k-k-k-k-k-know." Naruto said through tears. "But…I CAN'T!"

_"__Naruto you have to take them down or they'll kill you and everyone you care for." _King Kai's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

_"__I know king Kai but it's just…I can't fight them my parents this is the only chance I get to see them and I-I-I-I-I have to kill them." _Lightning flashed as Naruto's anger and despair grew. Naruto glared daggers at the Kusa ninja as he fought Sasuke. "That ruthless, heartless, BASTARD!" Naruto clenched his teeth his hair switching from a darker gold and his hair flared with his energy and grew in length growing to about the same length as Gogeta's. Naruto eyes kept changing from blue to green and back again. "I will make you SUFFER!" More lightning flashed overhead and even spit a few trees. The ground around Naruto started to lift up in small chunks. Another bolt stuck the ground at Naruto's feet and Naruto lost it. "AAAAHH!" with one final roar of power Naruto's hair flared dark gold and his eyes turned green and a yellow tower of his aura flared to life around him. Minato and Kushina stood frozen in horror as their son transformed. Sasuke and the Kusa Nin stopped to look at the newly transformed Super Saiyan. Naruto turned his focus on his parents all semblance of reason gone. Naruto charged up a Chi blast and fired it at his parents who dodged only to walk into another clothesline Naruto then spun and kicked his mother and dodged Minato's counter attack and punched his father in the gut then spun and heel kicked him in the face.

_"__You must obliterate their bodies entirely or they will keep getting back up." _King Kai spoke again. Naruto simply glared and charged a kamehame in his hands and pushed them together. Both his parents landed next each other and prepared to attack again but then Naruto cupped his hands and combined the two energy attacks and then they turned red.

"Super Kamehameha TIMES 10!" Naruto roared and he fired of the red blast of Chi and his parents were obliterated in the blast. As they faded away they uttered their last words.

"Well done Naruto-kun…." Kushina said smiling.

"We're so proud of you…" Minato said smiling as well. Naruto had tears flowing from his face.

"Thank you…" He cried out as his parents faded into nothing.

(With Sasuke and the Kusa Nin)

Sasuke was having a tough time but that's not to say he wasn't holding his own with the nin.

_"__He's stronger than I thought and what's with this chakra it's way too big for even a Jounin." _Sasuke thought as he dodged and countered another blow from the nin.

_"__How is Sasuke this strong he was nowhere near this strong according to Kabuto's last report?" _Orochimaru thought, as he kicked Sasuke in the face and Sasuke landed a few feet away and he cupped his hands together and a ball of Chi formed in his hands.

"Gekiretsu Kōdan!" (Light Grenade!) Then, Sasuke brings his hands forward and fires the energy sphere at Orochimaru who couldn't dodge in time and was blasted back. When the dust settled from the attack Orochimaru was breathing heavy an arm was missing and he was breathing heavily.

"You are strong Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said his own voice as he peeled away the false face. "But let's see how you deal with the power of a Sanin." Orochimaru regrew his arm and spat out the Kusanagi no Ken but Sasuke placed his fingers on his forehead and charged up an attack.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" Sasuke fired off the spiral blast of death but Orochimaru dodged it but Sasuke smiled and fired of a barrage of blasts which Orochimaru was hard pressed to dodge but then he stopped as he noticed that none of the blasts were trying to hit him.

"Um I stopped dodging seriously are you even trying to hit me?"

"No!" Sasuke said as he fired off the blasts

"The hell do you mean no?!" Sasuke smirked and Orochimaru looked around and saw that the spheres of energy were surrounding him. "Oh…Oh…" Orochimaru said as he looked around leaving him literally nowhere to dodge. "Oohh…shit."

"Makūhōidan!" (Hellzone grenade!) With this, Sasuke commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. When the dust cleared Orochimaru was not there but then he rose up from the mud.

"Very impressive Sasuke-kun you are definitely Itachi's brother." Sasuke's sharingan flashed the life,

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" Sasuke charged but Orochimaru smirked as this was what he wanted he formed a tiger hand seal he neck elongated and he rocketed toward Sasuke who was able to dodge thanks to his sharingan and Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror as he bit Sakura on the neck instead. A bruise formed on Sakura's neck. The seal consists of three tomoe similar to the Sharingan.

_"__NO!" _Orochimaru cursed as Sakura fell unconscious. That's when a wave of Power flooded the area and Naruto walked into the clearing still in his Super Saiyan form.

"Your hour has arrived fiend!" Naruto charged and laid a beat down on Orochimaru who was too wounded and tired to dodge. Orochimaru jumped back sliced with the Kusanagi but Naruto grabbed it with his hand and his aura flared and he twisted the blade and bent it like cardboard. Orochimaru backed up in horror.

_"__Impossible the Kusanagi is indestructible…but he bent it like a twig." _Naruto started walking forward his aura flaring. Naruto cupped his hands.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" Naruto fired of the blast of Chi at the Snake Sannin. In his horror Orochimaru could do nothing but take the blast

"NOOOOOO!" Orochimaru cried out as he was blasted apart… When everything cleared up Orochimaru was bleeding, Sasuke and Naruto charged in and both delivered a swift double uppercut sending Orochimaru flying back.

"AND STAY GONE!" Naruto said in his primal rage.

"Y-you've done it Naruto you're a Super Saiyan." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke but we need to get back to the tower we've got an injured and we've got both scrolls." Naruto powered down and he picked up the unconscious Sakura and they both started flying towards the tower when the landed at the base the rushed inside and Naruto opened up the scrolls and in an explosion of smoke Iruka appeared.

"Congratulations on completing the second stage of the Chunin exams you…" Iruka trailed off as he saw Sakura slung over naruto's back.

"We need a doctor ASAP!" Naruto said.

"A-alright, follow me." Iruka lead Sasuke and Naruto to the medical wing where the doctor's looked at Sakura who was convulsing in pain. Naruto took out his sealing equipment and looked at the seal. Just then Sarutobi walked in and he saw the cursemark on Sakura's neck.

"Stop Naruto right now we just have to leave fate to decide if she survives but her chances aren't good but if she survives then you can seal it." Sarutobi said.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"This is Orochimaru's cursemark I have seen it before. The chances of surviving are 1 in 10 we just have to wait and pray."

"Alright."

"But in the meantime tell us, when did you encounter Orochimaru?

"We encountered him in the forest of death there he resurrected my parents and forced me to fight them and I defeated them but only after I awakened the power of the Super Saiyan."

"Y-you have reached super Saiyan?!"

"Yes I have."

"Show me…" Naruto nodded and clenched his hands into fists and started powering up….after one powerful yell naruto's hair turned golden his eyes turned green and the power of the Super Saiyan was unleashed. Sarutobi stood in awe of Naruto's power. "Incredible it's just as powerful, if not more than, Vegeta and Goku."

"Thank you."

"Anyway you've got four days to recover but I'm sure you've got Senzu beans."

"Well actually I have quite a few left but I'm going to let our bodies recover naturally and I'm goin got take this time to control the rage of my Super Saiyan form for now I can barely reign in my rage."

"Alright Naruto learn control and then we will go from there on your training."

"Right." Naruto nodded. After a while they all separated going their own ways to train or rest.

(Time skip 3 days later)

Sakura had _miraculously _survived the branding of the curse mark and was now resting in the hospital room.

(Sakura's Mindscape) (A/N: Credit to JGResidentEvil for this scene and his story Uchiha Heiress Remix its great I suggest you give it a read if you can.)

Sakura was floating in nothingness as she looked around she struggled to open her eyes.

"Ugh….Wh-where am I..?

**"****WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU'RE IN YOUR MIND, SHANNARO!" **A Familiar voice said. Wide-eyed, Sakura turned around to see what looked like her, but was completely black and while lines and writing 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead…

"You're me…"

**"****HELL YEAH I'M YOU!"**

"W-what do you want?" Sakura shakily asked

**"****WELL," **Suddenly, white marks started to cover her body. **"I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THIS POWER BOSST WE GOT, SHANNARO!**

"W-What is that!?" Sakura asked as she didn't notice that black marks started to appeared on her, originating from her neck. "What the hell is this!?" Sakura asked as the white marks cover her 'Inner Self.'

**"…****Are you really this stupid? The power boost we got from that snake-pedophile! Whatever this is, it made us much, much stronger." **Inner Sakura Explain. **"Now, we can win Sasuke-kun's heart! With these!" **White marks spread over Inner Sakura and she began to laugh menacingly before licking her face.

"I-I don't know…Sasuke-kun might not like…all of this." She said, referring to the way the marks made strange shapes on her body. However her resolve was crumbling fast, her inner self was very convincing.

**"****Come ****_ON _****girl who could resist all this." **Inner Sakura asked. Sakura didn't responded and Inner Sakura was smirking all her words were working and well as Sakura's will power faded into nothingness. **"Exactly…now all that is left for you to get Sasuke-kun, is to merge with me and that way all of the cursemark power will become your's"**

"Alright!" Sakura said with determination. "Do it!" Inner sakura was now smirking outwardly.

**"****Perfect. Now, this will sting a little. . . Our personalities will probably also merge so you might exhibit a little of me afterwards." **She grabbed Sakura's hand, and began slowly channeling her power into Sakura. Sakura winced for a moment as she start grating her teeth to ignore the pain. She then started to moan in pleasure as she felt power coursing through her body.

"Oh yes. . ." The marks started to cover her arm as her eyes became snake-like for a moment before returning to normal. "Oh yes . . .!" The marks covered her entire side as one eye gained a tint of yellow. "OH YES!" The marks cover her entire body as her eyes went completely yellow and snake-like before turning back to normal. "THIS. FEELS. GREAT!" She screamed out pleasure. Inner Sakura smirked as she let go of her and moved in front of her.

**"****Now then…" **

"**T**h**e **f**i**n**a**l** u**n**i**o**n**…**" **Both Sakura's said as Inner Sakuras walked into her, phasing into her before turning around as a flash of light came.

(Back at the Hospital)

A doctor went by Sakrua's room and saw the girl sleeping peacefully.

_"__We need to keep an eye on her there is no telling what Orochimaru's curse mark could do to her…" _the doctor thought as he walked away. Unknown to anyone sakura starts smile in her sleep as she continued resting.

(Time skip one day later)

Everyone had gathered at the arena of the past teams that were there only half remained but still more than enough to force a preliminary match to decide who needed to carry on to the finals.

The Jounin senseis were gathered in the room and their students.

"First off congratulations on passing the second exams." Anko says into a microphone headset, and her voice reverberated around the room. _"There were 78 people, who took the second exam, and 21 were able to pass, I did say that I would cut them down by half but I was really hoping that less than 10 would be left." _

"Well your students didn't do too badly but my students are here as well so their luck's run out because my students made it as well, and this part relies with ability and we've got you far out classed." Guy says to his eternal rival.

"Huh did you say something?" Kakashi asks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Guy grabs his head. _"Alright Kakashi you win this round, boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool!" _Guy glares at his rival. TenTen looks at her sensei.

_"__So that's Guy Sensei's eternal rival, Guy Sensei completely loses to him in looks but…" _TenTen thinks

_"__Guy-sensei is the coolest one among the other teachers! He's shinning!" _Lee finishes his teammate's thoughts without realizing it. Sarutobi looks around at the remaining gennin.

_"__So this many remained… And most of them are new." _Sarutobi thinks and then looks back at his jounin. _"No wonder they recommended them."_

"We will now have an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama, so everyone listen well." Anko says, Sarutobi steps forward and clears his throat.

"The third exam will begin, but before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." Everyone's eyes widen slightly at Sarutobi's words. "It's about the true purpose of this exam."

_"__True purpose?" _Sakura thinks in confusion

"Why do we do a joint exam with the allied nations? We told you it was 'to maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the levels of ninja' however don't let those reasons deceive you, this 'exam' so to speak is… The epitome of a war between the allied nations."

"What do you mean?" TenTen asks

"If we go back through history the allied nations now were… Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That was the beginning of the Chunin exams." Sarutobi responds

"Why would we do that? We're not doing this to select Chunin?" Kiba asks

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asks

"In this Third exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests, and feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease, and at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. IN other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asks

"A country's power is the village's power, a village's power is the ninja's power and a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning…and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin exam because of it."

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" TenTen asks

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fight to maintain balance… That is the good relation in the world of ninja; this is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

"So that's it eh." Naruto says as he nods

"I don't care." Gaara says. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the third exam, but…" just then a ninja jumped down in a kneeling position he had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I, Hayate Gekko, the judge, will explain." Hayate says.

"Please do." Sarutobi responds

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you, everyone, before the third exam… There's something I want you to do…" Hayate starts coughing a bit. "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the third exam's main battle.

_"__Preliminary matches?" _Ino wonders in confusion

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouts out.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Ino says with an 'I'm lost' look on her face. "Why can't we just start the third Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it must have been because the first and second exams were too easy, I don't know, but there are too many examinees left, according to Chunin exam regulations we must decrease the number of participants for the third exam."

"Oh come on!" Ino whines

"As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the third exam, so we can't have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well so those who aren't feeling well." Hayate starts coughing again. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation please let me know, otherwise the preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately?!" Kiba calls out

"But we just through the second exam." Ino whines again

"What a drag." Shikamaru says

"What? What about my meal? Chōji asks

"Oh I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out, so please withdraw if you wish."

_"__I'm not going to withdraw." _Naruto thinks

**_"_****_Yea let'em have it, Naruto." _**Kurama says. Just then Kabuto raises his hand

"What is it?" Sarutobi asks

"I'll quit." Kabuto responds

_"__Something isn't right, his chakra levels are really high up and the damage to his inner ear had to have been repaired by now what is with this guy?" _Naruto asks himself.

"Let's see." Hayate looks at his chart. "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? You may leave, then."

"Got it." Kabuto responds and walks out.

"I've seen him a few times." Sarutobi says to his Jounin. "I believe he retired during the main exam last time, too. What is he thinking?"

"Anko." Ibiki says.

"Right away." Anko responds. "Yakushi Kabuto…According to our data he has failed six times in a row."

"What about his Personal history?" Sarutobi asks

"He didn't stand out in his academy years, and his grades were normal, He passed the graduation exam on his third try. After that, he did two C-rank missions and 14 D-rank ones, he doesn't have any outstanding accomplishments."

"I feel like there is a but what's the but?"

"It's about before he entered the academy."

"Yes."

"Do you remember the story of the boy that was brought back from the Kikyo pass battle?"

"Yes, A Jounin from the medic squad took custody of an enemy's boy that was let on the battlefield, so he's that boy?"

"Don't act on your own." On of Kabuto's teammates whispers in his ear. "Did you forget Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

"I'll leave it to you two." Kabuto says. "Especially Yoroi-san…You will have no problem with your special ability. IT's your chance to show what you're capable of. Since you're irritated because I got ahead of you."

"So you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite…Don't get cocky, kid."

"Okay Sempai." Kabuto walks out.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Hayate asks "Then in that case, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match in other words it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches and the winners will be able to advance to the third exam. There are no rules you will fight until the other person dies, is, knocked out or surrenders. If you don't want to die, please give up immediately. However if judge that the match is over I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" Hayate turns to Anko who nods and turns to the back wall.

"Open it up." Slowly a wooden panel opens up to reveal a large computer screen.

"Will be this. This electronic bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." The computer screen starts spinning names randomly for about twenty seconds then the names Yoroi Akadou and Sasuke Uchiha appear on the screen. Sasuke smirks at the display.

"Looks like I get to show off my Uchiha swagger." Sasuke says

"Those whose names were displayed step up." Sasuke and Yoroi walk forward. "The first match of the Chunin exams will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadou are there any objections?"

"No." Sasuke and Yoroi say simultaneously.

_"__Sasuke you better not lose or I will kick your ass!" _Naruto thinks. Everyone goes up to the balcony. Sasuke and Yoroi look at one another and Sasuke activates his sharingan.

"Then the first match between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou will now begin." Hayate says. Instantly Sasuke vanished and kicked Yoroi in the gut causing him to cough up blood. Then in another split second he delivered 7 attacks to Yoroi all of them too fast for the eye to see and in a flash Yoroi collapsed unable to stand or breathe.

_"__So this is what hit me back during that fight." _Sasuke thought as he surveyed his opponent who was clearly unconscious.

"Winner by knock out. Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate said.

"Amazing…" Yugito said.

"Unreal." Omoi said.

"How fast is this guy even I didn't see him move Fool ya Fool?" Bee said as he watched his students.

"Now for the next match…" The computer spun again and again generating names After a few seconds it starts spinning names again and after a few seconds the names spit out are Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi.

"The next match will be between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. Will both contestants come down please?" Shino and Zaku start walking down the stairs toward the arena. Both of them walk in front of Hayate and he says. "We will now begin the second match."

_"__Well this will be interesting Zaku's at a disadvantage because it looks like he broke one of his arms." _Naruto says.

_"__Now, Zaku, show us how you will fight." _Dosu thinks watching his teammate, then he looks over at Orochimaru who makes a single hand sign and disappears into a 'poof' of smoke. Shino and Zaku look at one another in an epic stare down.

"If you fight me here, you will never be able to fight again." Shino says to Zaku in a stoic tone. "Give up."

"This one moves, somehow." Zaku says moving his left arm, then he charges Shino left hand forming a fist. "One arm is good enough for you!" Zaku throws a punch at Shino who blocks it effortlessly

"You can't beat me with just one arm."

"STOP TALKING BACK!" Zaku yells and he opens his palm. "Take this! Slicing sound wave!" Shino gets blasted by the air wave and is knocked to the side. "Come on, stand up." Shino gets back up and stares at Zaku. "What…the..?" just then the sound of scurrying insects is heard and to everyone's shock bugs start coming out of the holes in Shino's skin. _"Bugs? There coming out of his body…from underneath his skin, what a creepy guy." _Zaku smirks at Shino. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" just then more insects are heard behind Zaku who turns around in shock to see a gigantic swarm of them headed right towards him.

"These are called parasitic insects, they attack their pray in groups and consume its chakra. If I attack you with this many you will never be able to fight again. If you don't want that give up that is recommended. If you use that move with your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind but if you attack the bugs with your left hand I will attack you. Either way you cannot get through this situation, you're supposed to keep your trump care until the end."

_"__Shortest. Battle. Ever." _Naruto thinks in disappointment.

_"__I can't." _Zaku thinks remembering his past. "Screw up anymore!" Zaku takes both his hands out of their slings. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Zaku grimaces in pain as he opens his right hand. "You're supposed to save your trump card until the end. Right?"

"WHAT?! He can use his right arm!" Kiba says in shock.

_"__So half the battle was done to make it seem like he couldn't use his right arm. Very clever Zaku, very clever." _Dosu thinks smirking. Zaku lets loose a roar as he channels chakra into his arms and a second later chakra explodes from his elbows rendering his arms useless.

"My arms!" Zaku cries out in pain, Zaku looks down at his arms and sees bugs coming out of holes in his arms. "What the..!" Shino appears right behind Zaku.

"When I recommended that you give up, I told the bugs, to block those annoying air holes with their bodies, and stay still." Shino says and Zaku looks at him in shock. "This is what a true trump card is." Zaku glares and swings his body to bring his arms around to hit Shino.

"SHUT UP!" Zaku roars as he attacks but Shino back hands him away and Zaku hits the floor and collapses in pain. Hayate walks over to Zaku and notices the holes in his arms.

"It seems that his match is over." Hayate says. "Winner, Shino Aburame." In the stands Lee looks at Neji.

"Who is he, Neji?" Lee asks. Neji walks to the left a bit and makes the hand signs Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar with nearly straightened fingers, and Snake with the right index finger lifted straight up.

"Byakugan." Neji says as his Dojutsu activates, Neji stares at Shino for a minute then reals back in shock. "What a guy…I would understand if he summoned those bugs with a technique but… He lets the bugs live inside of him." Rock Lee's eyes widen in shock.

"What did you say!?"

"He must be a part of the clan in Konoha that controls bugs." Guy says in a serious tone.

"I've heard of it before…" Neji says. "The story of the clan that lends their body as a nest to bugs upon birth and uses them to fight…They control the bugs with their minds and let the bugs battle for them. In exchange they give their own chakra as food to the bugs." Shino starts walking back towards the stairs.

"So he is the successor to that clan." Lee says. Two medic ninja walk out and place Zaku on a stretcher.

"I regret your loss, Zaku." Dosu says as he watches his teammate.

"Why did Zaku's arms become like that?" Kin asks Dosu.

"That Shino guy…He must have stuffed bugs into the air holes. If he fires the Slicing sound Wave in such a state the energy accumulated will seek an exit and expand. Zaku's arms were like a barrel, and they were accidentally discharged; now they're useless." Dosu looks at his teammate and thinks. _"The only relationship we have is that you and I received the same mission but I will avenge your loss." _

"Alright now for the third match." Hayate says and everyone looks at the board to see who is next. The names start spinning again and after a few seconds the names Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi appear. "The third Match shall be Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi." Kankuro jumps down and Misumi walks down the stairs.

"Let me do you a favor and end this quickly." Kankuro says placing Crow on the ground still wrapped up in the cloth.

"You can't end it if I end it first."

_"__So original." _Naruto rolled his eyes

"In that case the third match of the Chunin exams will now begin." Hayate says. Misumi charges Kankuro and throws a chop at his neck but Kankuro blocks it.

"Nice try." Kankuro smirks.

"Don't think I'm done yet." Misumi responds and his arm coils around Kankuro's left arm then snakes around his back and underneath his right armpit and the around his neck.

"I can take my joints off their hinges and uses my chakra to control my loosened body."

"With his chakra?" Sakura says looking shocked.

"That's why I can strangle you until your bones break. Unless you give up, I will continue to strangle you, I don't know what kind of tool you use but there is no point to it if I immobilize your body like this. Here's a neat fact I can break your neck, as well. Hurry up and give up."

"Bite me." Kankuro growls out.

"Do you want to die?"

"His neck is broken." Lee says.

"What?" Hinata asks looking shocked that anyone could do that.

"Dumbass." Gaara says bored.

"Damn it, you idiot, I got carried away and broke it." Misumi says, just then the sound of splintering wood is heard and chunks of Kankuro's skin land on the floor. Just then 'Kankuro's' head does a 180 and reveals that 'Kankuro' was merely a puppet all along.

"What?" Misumi says shocked

"Now it's my turn." 'Kankuro' says in a mixed voice. And instantly wooden arms appear from 'Kankuro's' clothes and wrap around Misumi and baring his arms in a tight hold that wraps around Misumi's spine.

"A puppet!" Misumi's eyes widen in shock. Then a hand pops out of the wrapped up bundle which unfurls to reveal the real Kankuro. _"That was the real one?" _Chakra is -pouring from Kankuro's hand with strings coming from each of his fingers. _"He's a puppeteer…" _Kankuro's hand clenches into a fist and the arms from the puppet tighten. "I…give…" Misumi starts to say when the arms tighten even farther and he screams out in pain.

"You can become softer if I break your bones." Kankuro says.

_"__That was close, I was about to stop the match." _Hayate thinks to himself. Crow drops down on Misumi. "Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankuro." Hayate says.

"That's kind of unfair it's two against one." Kiba says.

"You're one to talk." Shino says.

"DID YOU JUST TELL A JOKE!?" Kiba shouts (A/N: Yes that was based off of a conversation between the Stoic Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai)

"It's not unfair; it's just a doll after all." Kurenai says

"That's a marionette Technique. He controlled the doll with his chakra. It's merely a tool like a shuriken…" Hinata says to Kiba like she was taking about the weather. The medic Ninja take Misumi away on a stretcher.

"Now for the next match." Hayate said and the electronic board spun again and turned out Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

_"__Something is off about her chakra it's stronger than before." _Naruto said his eyes narrowing dangerously. _"However Ino's power dwarfs Nappa's at five thousand." _Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his scouter, then placed it on his eye and pressed the button. Instantly the device sprung to life and scanned the two Kunoichi in front of each other. When the scouter stopped he saw his assumption was correct Ino the second weakest of the Graduation clocked in at a power level at 7500. Sakura clocked in at 7400.

_"__What the heck is that thing on Naruto's eye? I saw it long ago but I haven't seen it since." _Sasuke thought. Naruto put the device away shaking his head.

"Sakura and Ino are almost tied in power 7500 to 7400 with Ino still in the lead." Naruto Said. "This will be a close battle." Sakura and Ino charged one another and continued to throw punch after punch and countering each other. After a few minutes both girls separated both were breathing hard but Ino smirked and she tugged on the air and Sakura slammed against the wall.

"Sorry Sakura I win…" Ino smirked. Ino made the bird hand seal. "Shintenshin no Jutsu." (Mind Body Switch Technique) Sakura's eyes drooped…

"Now i…Sakura Haruno would like to say…" Ino used Sakura's voice to call out. "That I withdr-" suddenly Sakura gripped her head and the black markings of the cursemark spread over her entire body. Ino screamed and was ejected back into her own body Sakura's eyes turned yellow and her power skyrocketed. Ino backed up in fear.

**"****What's wrong Ino…?" **Sakura said as she walked forward. **"Is it hard to bare… my overwhelming power its weight…its girth." **

"M-monster!" Ino trembled out.

**"****Oh I'm a monster…." **Sakura laughed. **"You haven't seen anything yet." **Sakura charged in a Kunai in hand preparing to run Ino through the heart.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" Sasuke shouted out firing of the death beam blowing up the ground between Sakura and Ino and he dashed down and glared his sharingan flaring to life. "Take one more step and it's your last!" Sakura's curse mark retracted as she returned to her senses and looked at her 'true love'

"Why Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I won't let my comrades die if I can help it." Sasuke glared.

"Winner by interference…Sakura Haruno." Hayate said. Sakura scoffed and walked back up to the stands. Ino was carried off by the medics. Then Hayate called out "It's time for the Fifth Match." Hayate says. The electronic board starts spinning with names again then lands on TenTen and Temari and they both walk down stairs and stand in front each other.

_"__I am so ready after watching that last match I have to redeem the Kunoichi name." _TenTen thinks.

_"__I will show the true power of Kunoichi." _Temari thinks looking at TenTen.

(A/N: The match proceeds as canon)

"Whoa and I thought Hinata was vicious." Kiba Said.

"Now for the six match of the chunin exams." Hayate said then the computer spun again and the names,

it spun out and pulled up the names Neji Hyūga and Chōji Akimichi. Both combatants walked down into the arena and then they looked at each other.

"Give up…you fate is to lose to me." Neji said. Chōji started to cower under the glare of the Byakugan.

"Chōji!" Asuma called out. "If you win I'll treat you to an all you can eat buffet!" Choji instantly fired up and with a hand sign he cried out.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Chōji tucked himself into a ball. "Nikudan Sensha!" Choji Charged in and Neji's eyes widened and he looked around.

_"__No choice I must use Kaiten!" _Neji thought. "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Neji spun around and expelled his chakra Choji slammed into the spinning wall of Chakra and we sent flying back and he crashed into the wall and was knocked out.

"Winner by knockout…Neji Hyuga." Hayate said.

"I told him that it was pointless." Neji said walking away. _"A pity I could not fight Hinata-sama I would have killed her damn the main family." _Neji growled. Then the board spun again Kiba Inuzuka vs Yugito Nii.

"For the 8th match Yugito Nii vs Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate said.

"Alright time to show the power of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba said as he and Akamaru jumped down and Yugito followed suit and landed on her feet gracefully.

"You're funny kid but don't you find this a little ironic?" Yugito said as she smiled.

"What just because you smell like cats doesn't mean you are one."

"Well I'll let you figure it out." Yugito charged Kiba her nails extending as she hacked and slashed at Kiba who dodged the strikes but a few grazed him. Kiba jumped back and made a hand sign.

"Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu." (Ninja Art: Four legs Jutsu) Kiba got on all fours and charged Yugito slashing at her but Yugito dodged the attacks with ease and then Akamaru came spiraling in.

"ARF!" Akamaru barked but Yugito bent her spin at a ninety degree angle to dodge the strike.

_"__How can a human move like that?!" _Kiba thought shocked as he continued his attacks but Yugito dodged by bending and twisting at angles not possible for anyone.

_"__Let me guess…Matatabi?" _Naruto asked his partner.

**_"_****_Matatabi." _**Kurama responded.

_"__Then this time the cat preys on the dog." _

"HOW DO YOU BEND LIKE THAT!?" Kiba shouted

"I'm a cat at heart." Yugito said cryptically.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba threw smoke bombs at Yugito. "Gatsuga!"

"Enough!" Yugito jumped into the air and weaved hand signs. "Nezumi Kedama!" (Mouse Hairball.) The blue fireball shot from Yugito's mouth and exploded in Kiba and Akamaru's faces which sent them flying back and they both collapsed as they hit the wall…unconscious.

"Winner by knockout…Yugito Nii." Hayate said. Yugito smiled at Kiba.

_"__He's strong I hope we can have a rematch one day."_ Yugito thought then she walked back up to the stands and the electronic board spun again and then turned out Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki. Lee and Naruto smirked at each other, then in a flash of movement they disappeared and then reappeared on the arena floor.

"You're Chi is much more powerful than it was before Naruto-san did you, by chance, ascend?" Rock Lee asked.

"I have indeed reached that level." Naruto replied cryptically, Lee smiled and the both took a stance.

"Now for the 8th match of the Chunin exam preliminaries Rock Lee vs Naruto Uzumaki…begin!" Hayate said and then Naruto and Lee charged one another and Naruto blocked Lee's elbow strike with his knee. Lee followed up with a barrage of high speed punches all of which Naruto dodged with ease. After a few more strikes blurred through Lee's guard and smashed his elbow into Lee's nose and Lee back up with a bit of blood leaking from his face.

"Nice shot Naruto-san I think you broke my nose." Lee said pride and happiness in his voice.

"You're not bad yourself Lee most people would be down for the count with that strike." Naruto said impressed. With that they both charged at high speeds so fast for the eye to see Naruto and Lee trading blows at speeds so fast the only the sounds of their combat could be heard. However Both Sasuke and Hinata could see the fight clear as day and it was clear they could see it as their eyes moved back and forth.

_"__How is this possible?" _Neji thinks as he tries to keep track of the fighters even with his Byakugan only catching glimpses of their chakra. _"Lee I can understand because of his training with Guy-sensei but a clan less loser fated for nothing but failure is not only moving that fast is a defiance of Fate…" _Neji grips the handrails in rage then he looks over at Hinata who eyes are darting back and forth without her Byakugan activated, this only served to increase Neji's rage as she could see things he couldn't. Suddenly he turned back to the fight to find Lee and Naruto gripping hands their Chi flaring to inhuman levels the ground started to crack with the pressure. Naruto and Lee struggled against each other, then Naruto smirked and leaned back and let Lee gain ground only to receive a double kick to the chest Naruto then did some back flips and waited for Lee to land and when he did Naruto just stood there.

"What do you say we take things up a notch eh Lee?" Naruto asked as he cracked his neck.

"I agree Naruto-san." Lee said then he took off his leg weights and tossed them to naruto who caught them with ease and sealed them in scroll and tossed that scroll to Hinata who caught it. Naruto then took off his boots, armbands and an under shirt taking off his over shirt in the process. This sent several non-Konoha kunoichi flying back with nosebleeds at seeing naruto's toned from. Naruto sealed the weights in another scroll and tossed that to Hinata as well. Naruto put his shirt back on and then he and Lee vanished and the sounds of combat filled the arena again and this time even Sasuke and Hinata had trouble keeping up. Eventually they reappeared both with smiles on their faces.

"You're strong Lee. Stronger than I imagined…"

"You are too Naruto-san. How about you and I stop holding back?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto got a serious look on his face. Lee crossed his arms.

"No, Guy you didn't." Kakashi says in fear.

"Yes Kakashi I did." Guy responds.

"So that gennin, that boy, is able to open the 8 inner gates and use the Ura Renge?" (Hidden lotus)

_"__Ura Renge?" _Neji thinks Confused.

"That's correct."

"Well if that isn't the most…!" Kakashi growled then sighed. "Alright so how many gates is he able to open now?"

"Five gates."

"Ok what are these 8 inner gates you're talking about and the Ura Renge." Sakura asked

"The 8 gates are like valves or chakra limiters that must be opened if one is to release the Ura Renge."

"I'm still not following." Kakashi lifts his headband revealing his sharingan

"There are gates along the chakra network located at those points where the chakra is most heavily concentrated starting at the head they are Kaimon (Gate of opening), Kyumon (the gate of rest), Seimon (Gate of life), Seimon (Gate of pain), Tomon (Gate of limit), Keimon (Gate of View), Kyomon (Gate of Wonder), and Shimon (Gate of death), these are what are known as the 8 inner gates. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra throughout the body, but the Omote Renge puts tremendous strain on these limiters eventually forcing the gates open, this releases the restraints on the chakra, the result being that a persons' strength can be increased 10 fold or more." Kakashi explains.

"The primary Omote Renge opens only the first gate Kaimon releasing the brain's restraints on the muscles allowing a person to bring forth it body's strength to its fullest." Guy said

"And the Ura Renge?" Sakura asks

"At the second gate, Kyumon, one's strength is increased farther and at the third gate, Seimon, one enters the Ura Renge."

"So what exactly are the risks?"

"By opening all 8 gates you could obtain power beyond even the Hokage's the only drawback is." Kakashi pauses for dramatic effect. "You die." Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "I don't know what this boy means to you, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we _never_ bring our personal feelings into this. I wouldn't have thought you were capable of this."

"You have no right, you know nothing about him; nothing at all! That boy has something important and he's determined to prove it even at the cost of his life, and I am determined to help him not for his sake but because that is a goal worth reaching."

"Kaimon KAI!" Lee called out. "Kyumon KAI! Seimon KAI!" Lee's skin turned red and his eyes went white as his power flared. Naruto clenched his fist and his muscles flared and his repressed power flared to life his previously blue eyes turned green his blond hair flared to life and with one final scream of power Naruto unleashed the blinding power of the Super Saiyan. Naruto and Lee looked at each other and in a flurry of movement so fast only the fighters could see each other. This fight continued for several minutes then Naruto landed a furious kick right in the stomach then Naruto punched Lee in the face and then spun around and landed a roundhouse kick. This kick sent Lee flying and Naruto gave Lee a furious look.

"Lee unleash your full power!" Naruto growled. "I want nothing less than your best."

"Very well… Seimon KAI! Tomon KAI!" Lee's skin took on a more furious shade of Red. "You ask so here I am this is my strongest." Naruto smirked.

"Good now we can really get this show started." Naruto and Lee charged each other and unleashed a barrage of blows.

"I don't get it." Sakura said. "Why isn't Lee using the Ura Renge to finish off that Akuma?"

"Not dignifying that…" Kakashi said under his breath.

"Lee dares not use that technique because if Naruto remains conscious then lee will have used up the last of his strength."

_"__My strength is fading fast." _Lee though as he blocked another attack from Naruto. _"And to make things worse Naruto only is getting stronger the longer we fight…Guess it's now or never." _Lee vanished and Naruto put ups his guard and Lee kicked Naruto in the chest and then unleashed a barrage of his blows. "Now for the finisher!" Lee's bandages wrapped around Naruto. "URA RENGE!" Lee unleashed the finishing punch and sent Naruto flying to the ground where he crashed in a huge explosion of debris and dust.

**_"_****_Yes that must have finished that Akuma off now there is nothing standing between me and my Sasuke-kun!"_** Naruto emerged from the dust his Super Saiyan aura flared. **_"Impossible!" _**Naruto cracked his neck and knuckles

"That was a nasty attack…" Naruto said. "It almost look me out." Sakura smirked as Naruto brushed off the dust and debris.

"Don't make me feel better Naruto-san I know that you barely felt that." Lee said then the last of his power left him and he collapsed.

"Well I won't say it didn't hurt but you're right." Naruto powered up. "Sorry Lee but its over."

"Not yet!" Lee tried to stand up and then both of them cupped their hands. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAA!" both warriors fired off the blast at each other and then the beams collided and for a few seconds both were even but then Naruto's started eclipsing Lee and then Lee's power dropped again and the blast from Naruto hit Lee who could only brace himself and the attack hit him full strength and knocked him back and he hit the wall and when the attack died down Lee was slumped on the ground…unconscious.

"Rock Lee is unable to battle, the winner by knockout…Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said Sakura gripped the handrails with rage and the cursemark responded to that rage and it started to spread over her skin. Kakashi saw this and knocked her out with a swift chop to the neck. Naruto walked back up to the stands and the medics carried Lee off. The electronic board started spinning again and after a few minutes it spun out Hinata Hyuga vs Akatsuchi. "For the next match. Hinata Hyuga vs Akatsuchi." Both combatants walked down to the arena.

"So you're the Hyuga heiress." Akatsuchi said.

"Yes you may call me Hinata Hyuga commander of the water and the air." The wind spun around Hinata in a small tornado.

_"__So she uses Suiton and Futon well my Doton will help protect me as Suton is inferior to Doton and Futon is not known to defeat Doton with ease." _

"Now for the 9th round…FIGHT!" Hayate said.

"Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu!" (Earth style: Golem Jutsu) Akatsuchi said and slammed his palm on the ground and a gigantic earth warrior rose up and charged at Hinata but Hinata just held out her hand and with a calm demeanor.

"Air Shattering Energy Ball." Hinata fired off the energy attack and when it collided with the earth golem it exploded into a thousand pieces. "Is that all you've got?" Hinata asked lazily.

"Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu!" (Earth Style: super lightweight bolder jutsu) with that Akatsuchi vaznished and the reappeared behind Hinata and threw a punch but about 10 inches from Hinata's face his fist stopped. Akatsuchi backed up clutching his wrist crying in pain. Hinata turned around and punched Akatsuchi in the face and thrust out her hands.

"Mighty Hurricane Fury!" A huge whirlwind spun around Hinata and started slicing into Akatsuchi's skin. Hinata dashed in and unleashed a barrage of Jyuken strikes shutting down Akatsuchi's chakra network. "He's not getting back up for this match proctor."

"Very well." Hayate said. "Winner Hinata Hyuga." Hinata walked back up to the stands and she hugged Naruto and got a high-five from Sasuke and then Sakura, who had recovered from getting knocked out, whispered

"Damn Demon Whore." And Naruto heard her and his rage grew and suddenly a loud crunch and when he lifted his hand the railing bar was twisted and crushed. The entire room turned to the sound of the noise and Anko turned to Sarutobi whose face was pale.

"What's up Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Those bars were made of reinforced steel with resistance seals on them designed to withstand extreme pressure and Naruto crushed the bars like paper…how strong is this guy?" Naruto was ready to snap Sakrua's neck but Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek and he calmed down enough to keep himself sane. Then the board spun again and then it generated the names 'Gaara and Dosu.' Both competitors walked down.

"Now for the 10th Match Gaara vs Dozu!" Hayate called out then Dosu charged Gaara but he only made two steps before Gaara caught him in his sand.

"Sabaku Soso!" Gaara called out then he clenched his fist with a call of. "Sabaku Kyu!" Dosu was crushed by the sand and was dead in a few second.

"Winner by fatality…Sabaku no Gaara." Then the computer spit out the two names. 'Karui and Omoi' Hayate called out. "For the 11th match Karui vs Omoi." Hayate said and then Omoi and Kauri walked down the stairs and face one another.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Naruto smiled to himself.

**_"_****_Two Kumo shinobi from the looks of things both experts of Kenjutsu this ought to be good." _**Kurama nodded aligning his sight with Naruto's to watch the match.

"Begin." Hayate said. Without hesitation Karui and Omoi drew their blades and charged. Karui and Omoi struck blow after blow neither of them yielding for a second. After 2 minutes of not landing a blow Karui jumped back and so did Omoi.

"Kumo-Ryū Omotegiri." (Cloud style: Front beheading strike) Karui and Omoi shouted and they charged each other blades clashing again and again. Then Omoi back up and cried out to most of Konoha's shock.

"Mikazuki no Mai." (Dance of the crescent moon.) Three Omois charged Karui and she looked frantically between the three of them.

"Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri." (Cloud Style: Flame beheading) Karui swung around her blade around burning the Omoi that were surrounding her. The Omoi on the left disappeared in log.

"Kumo-Ryū Damashigiri." (Cloud Style: Deception beheading)

"Shit!" Karui blocked the blade only for Omoi to appear behind her and hold the blade up to her throat.

"I win Karui."

"UGH FINE! I GIVE UP!" Karui shouted.

"Winner Omoi of Kumo." Hayate said."

"You need to learn to think things through." Omoi said as he smiled and sheathed his blade. "But if you did then you might kill me and then that would start a civil war as some would call for your execution while others wouldn't and then…" Karui cut him off by slamming her foot into Omoi's balls. "Why?" Omoi asked in a high pitched voiced.

"To shut you up." Omoi limped back to the stands while Karui jumped back up to the stands. After a few minutes the electronic board spun again presenting the last two names. 'Kurotsuchi' and 'Han'

"I forfeit!" Kurotsuchi called out not wanting to fight Han as they both knew he would win.

"Winner by forfeit Han." Then Hayate called out. "Will all the finalists come down the floor?" Hayate's voice called Naruto out of his argument with Kurama. Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi, Han, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Yugito, and Omoi walked down and faced Hayate. Hayate pulled out a small box placed 11 slips of paper in then he shook up the box and handed it to Finalists. "Pick a number that number will determine who you face in the finals." Naruto walked forward and rummaged in the box and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I got 1, fitting." Naruto says.

"I got 3." Gaara says bored.

"I got 6." Shino says.

"I got 2." Neji says.

"This is a drag but I got 7." Shikamaru says.

"I got 4." Sasuke says.

"I got 8." Temari said.

"I got 9." Omoi said.

"I got 10." Han said

"I've got 5." Yugito said.

"I've got 11." Hinata said and then Sakura pulled out the slip 12 and no one was surprised.

"Ok the match ups will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyūga, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Gaara, Shino Aburame vs. Yugito, Omoi vs Han and Hinata Hyuga vs. Sakura Haruno." Hayate says, and then the jounin sensei and Sarutobi walk down into the arena and Sarutobi steps forward.

"Congratulations to the winning gennin now we will meet in a month's time for the finals." Sarutobi said.

"Why a month?" Naruto asks

"To gain new abilities as well as wait for the daimyo and other important cliental to arrive." Everyone started walking out and Naruto powered up and flew towards training ground 17 and he reached out with his mind and got in contact with King Kai.

_"__Hey King Kai can I get your help with something?"_

_"__With what?" _King Kai asked

_"__I need to get to HFIL." _

_"__What the hell do you need to go to hell for? Heh that's kinda funny."_

_"__Can I keep that to myself?"_

_"__Technically yes. For paper work wise no."_

_"__Ugh…fine! I want to talk to…Broly" _

_"__ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU'D HAVE A BETTER CHANCE TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!"_

_"__Do you have a better idea of reaching the level of Legendary Super Saiyan? It's a level neither Goku nor Vegeta know about."_

_"__You're right even I know nothing about it…WAIT!"_

_"__What?"_

_"__You can gain the knowledge from Shenron he gave Goku the knowledge on how to become a Super Saiyan God." _

_"__Good point! Can you get me in contact with Dende and Majin Buu?" _

_"__Absolutely give me a minute."_

_"__Yes King Kai?" _Dende's voice came.

_"__What you want from Buu?" _Buu asked

_"__Hey Dende, hey Buu." _Naruto said

_"__Oh hey Naruto…" _Dende said.

_"__Hello friend." _Buu said.

_"__Hey Majin Buu can you open up a portal for me?"_

_"__Why do you need to come here Naruto?" _Dende asked

_"__I need to talk to Shenron." _

_"__Alright Buu would you be so kind?" _

_"__Buu do." _Buu inhaled and then screamed and the portal opened and Naruto walked into the portal a nd disappeared then the portal closed soon after.

(With Sarutobi in the meantime.)

Sarutobi walked back to his office and after a few minutes he opened the door and he found Danzo standing there.

"Danzo? What do you want?" Sarutobi asked

"We need to talk about the Haruno child." Danzo said.

"What about her?" Then a thought occurred to him. "How do you know about her anyway?"

"Sarutobi you underestimate my resources."

"Didn't I tell you to disband Root?"

"I kept it running to defend Konoha and when I discovered what happened I launched an investigation and my Shinobi overheard her talking to herself and my knowledge of seas is far greater than yours Sarutobi and I know the signs of a seal that affects the mind and Orochimaru's is just that."

"What do you propose?"

"Let me train the girl and keep an eye on her." Sarutobi's look darkened.

"I won't let an innocent girl be turned into an emotionless killing machine."

"You misunderstand me Sarutobi… I will train her in a normal way but at the same time keep her loyal to the village, I swear that I will not turn her into a typical Root shinobi."

"I swear if she does become one I will personally execute you." Sarutobi said darkly

"You have my word." Danzo said then he turned around and left the office.

(A/N: the results are in….Naruto **_Will _**become a legendary Super Saiyan now I have a new question…Should I Kill Sakura during the retrieval arc Yes or No? Leave your answers in the reviews or a Private Message.)


	10. AN: DON'T REVIEW!

**I LIVE!**

Hey folks, CJShikage here with another small news update. I wanted to to say that I am so touched by all the support that you have all shown for my stories and that I have not even considered abandoning my stories nor do I even want to. To inform you all I've been in the wilderness in a therapy program for the last 14 weeks with no access to my laptop or any form of electronics an no way to inform you to all of my progress. I learned a lot about myself and I am happy with my progress...I'm not going to bore you with the details but that's what I've been going through. Well I am working hard on both old and new stories so that will be my focus for the most part and i hope to update as soon as possible. I will also be posting a poll that i will have displayed on my profile soon because all the review answers are very hard to keep track of so that poll will go up as soon as possible.

Well that's all for now thanks for the continued support and you truly make me appreciate all the work I've done on my stories.

CJShikage


End file.
